


The Vestorian Quandary

by Avirra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that all of McCoy's worst expectations have come true when the doctor is lost in a transporter accident. But was it really an accident or is something else going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was odd for Spock to consider that at exactly this time the day before, he and Doctor McCoy had been discussing various theories back and forth. The doctor had brought up some obscure fact (something he was uncommonly good at) which made no logical sense. Which, of course, Spock felt inclined to point out. He could almost hear the doctor's voice and the soft, amused drawl of his answer. "Just because a thing's not logical doesn't mean it's not true just the same, Spock."

A sob drew his attention over to the area where a memorial service would be held for Doctor McCoy in two days time, immediately after their mission to this colony was concluded. The doctor's well-known and often stated hatred of teleportation made it seem all the worse when a transporter mishap had been the cause of his untimely death, leaving not even a body behind to mourn. Especially on what should have been so basic of a mission.

The colony, Vestoria, that they were orbiting was near the fringes of the Federation territories, but supplied an amazing variety of ores and minerals that Starfleet coveted. So when they put in a request that their new contract with the Federation be relayed through the USS Enterprise and, even more specifically, by one Doctor Leonard McCoy, the Federation was happy to comply since the trip could be made in conjunction with another mission in the vicinity.

When Kirk had questioned the request for Doctor McCoy, he found out that Vestoria was one colony that McCoy had spent time at as a part of his final year of medical training. And he had apparently made quite the impression - one that hadn't faded even over the course of more than 30 years.

The actual colony was below ground, but due to the various ores and crystalline deposits in soil, the transporter couldn't deliver them directly to their destination. Scotty beamed the trio down to the surface where a small committee of three Vestorian delegates were awaiting them. From there, they would be beaming down one at a time to where the heart of the colony was located.

One of the delegates seemed shocked that after all the time that had passed, Doctor McCoy knew him by his resemblance to his father. The two of them started chatting amiably as first Kirk, then Spock beamed down to where the larger welcoming party was waiting. The transporter was of a different style than the one they were used to and Spock noticed that there was a most unpleasant feeling that accompanied the transfer. On arrival, he exchanged a look with his captain and Kirk's slight grimace said it all. Their doctor would have words about that experience.

Spock had been watching utterly helpless beside the captain as the colony's single transporter pad began to reveal the doctor. Watch as the doctor had all but reformed and then saw the look of agony that began to form on McCoy's face as his form began to scramble again without warning. And then? Nothing. Perhaps if the Enterprise had been doing the transporting, it might have been different. The man operating the transporter for the colony was qualified, but hardly of Mister Scott's caliber. As it was, by the time Spock reached the controls, there was no longer any readings left to trace. At best, the doctor's atoms had been scattered - dispersed with no way to pull them back together. At worst, he'd materialized inside solid rock. The Vestorian system had no fail-safes to prevent that type of malfunction. Either way, the doctor was lost to them.

As Spock continued to quietly watch while Chapel and Uhura worked together with several other crewmembers to prepare for the memorial, Spock realized three things.

The first was how well-liked the doctor was by the majority of the ship's personnel. And not just for his competence as a doctor, although that was surely part of it. But while the loss of a good, if not to say brilliant, doctor would always be a loss, it would not have cast the almost visible pall over the ship had that been all that there was to it. He'd heard one passing crewman make mention that it was like a favorite uncle was gone, which Spock presumed meant that the doctor had come to be looked on by many as a substitute for the elders in their own familes. On considering that further, he could see where McCoy could fill that gap for the younger crewmen, especially for those away from their home planets for the first time. McCoy, for all his bluster at times, was a stable and predictable figure that could be turned to for advice or even just a friendly word or two.

The second was the knowledge that had come on him while sitting here of how much less . . . stimulating his days would be. For all of their mutual posturing, Spock admittedly appreciated their verbal sparring, debates and even the occasional flat-out fights. Very few others ever questioned what he said or challenged him to show how he came to a conclusion. While emotional, Doctor McCoy was a genius even by Vulcan standards and the intellectual stimulation would, he suddenly realized, be sorely missed.

The third realization disturbed him the most as he ran McCoy's statement back through his head - a thing could be illogical and still be the truth. Illogical as it was, Spock saw no need for the memorial service. Because without a single shred of evidence to support the idea, Spock found himself convinced that Leonard McCoy was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock rose from his seat, still unsettled with where his mind had taken him and the conclusion he had reached. Without even giving his action much thought, he moved over to the area where the others were, watching as Uhura deftly adjusted and repositioned the arrangement of the flowers. She became aware of his presence and turned around to look at him before gesturing to the display.

"Mister Spock? Does it look alright to you?"

All of the others working stopped their own work at her question and glanced to him as well. The strong but peculiar bond between the first officer and the ship's doctor was well known even to many who had never set foot about the Enterprise. Feeling their attention, he reached out a finger and lightly touched one of the large, creamy white blossoms.

"Magnolia grandiflora, if I am not mistaken? Yes, he will like this and, not to speak for him, but it is my belief that he will be highly flattered as well from the amount of time and care you have all taken."

None of them spoke, though Chapel's eyes filled with tears. All of them had noted that he was talking as if McCoy would walk through those doors at any minute and look over their work with his own eyes. At their expressions, Spock reviewed the words he had just said and decided that, for crew morale, it would be best not to raise hopes on a 'gut' feeling that he had no way to prove.

"My apologies if my words disturbed you, but I believe they are true. My people believe that a part of us lives on beyond death. Some call it a soul, we call it our katra . . ."

Slowly, Spock withdrew his finger from the flower. Then he straightened himself.

"If you will please excuse me."

Uhura watched sympathetically as Spock moved with more speed than he normally used in leaving the room.

"He's really going to miss him."

Some of the others looked at her as if she'd suddenly started speaking Klingon, but Christine nodded and added in her own comment.

"You know, I think I've learned as much on some subjects from listening to the two of them debate than I have from any book."

"And understood the topics better as well. I'll miss that myself."

Walking briskly without really paying attention to where he was heading, Spock was a bit surprised to find that his feet had taken him to the door leading to McCoy's private quarters. He frowned just a bit at the way he was seeming to walk around without putting any conscious, logical thought into his destinations. After a moment of hesitation, he used his override code as first officer and entered.

He had always thought McCoy's room was rather on the austere side for a man as sentimental as the doctor was. If one were to go strictly by rooms, then Spock was far more sentimental about Vulcan than McCoy was of Earth. That thought annoyed him a bit, but he brushed it to the side. That was not why he was here.

He picked a spot to sit, took a deep breath and then settled into meditation. He really had no idea why this had not occurred to him before. He and McCoy had a bond. A very unique one that he did not think had existed before them. While other Vulcans had carried the katra of another for a short period, those katras were of the dead. Not only had the very human McCoy carried Spock's katra for an extended period of time, that katra was now back inside of Spock. There really was no precedence for that situation and odds were highly against such a thing ever happening again. Of course, the odds has been astronomical for such a thing ever happening period.

Shaking his mind free of those thoughts, Spock turned his meditations to his own mind and 'felt' for his connection to Doctor McCoy. It took longer than usual to locate, still while he found it to be unresponsive, it was unbroken. To him, that could only mean one thing - McCoy really was alive. Had he died, the link would have snapped and, in all probability, given Spock the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. So it was logical that if the bond was not broken, something was interfering with it. Much like the ores and crystals in the ground below were interfering with their transporter.

A quick check confirmed that Sulu had the bridge watch and the Captain was in his quarters. Spock headed for Kirk's quarters and requested entrance. He was given permission to enter and found Kirk looking downcast, sipping on a drink. Spock saw no reason not to get straight to the point.

"Captain, I do not believe that Doctor McCoy is dead."

Mentally and emotionally tired, Kirk didn't hear what Spock was saying correctly.

"I can't believe he's gone either, Spock."

As Kirk started to lift his glass for another drink, he was startled to find Spock's hand on his wrist, restraining him gently. Puzzled, he raised his eyes to meet Spock's. The Vulcan's voice took a softer tone than usual as he spoke.

"You misunderstand me, Jim. I will rephrase it. I do not believe that Doctor McCoy is dead because I am now certain that he is still alive."

Once Spock moved his hand away, Kirk sat his drink down on the nearby table.

"Alive? But we both saw -"

Uncharacteristically, Spock interrupted his Captain.

"Just what did we see? We saw the doctor materialize and then immediately be transported somewhere else. Or that is my belief. I think I have sufficient doubts to convince you."

Taking a deep breath, Kirk leaned forward slightly, his eyes focused steadily on his first officer.

"Proceed, Mister Spock."

"First, when we were met by the initial delegation, do you recall any of the greetings to Doctor McCoy?"

A faint frown formed as Kirk thought back to the previous day.

"Yes. There was some talk about looking forward to consulting with him over some unusual medical cases."

"And yet, even though there are other Starfleet doctors onboard, they did not make a request to obtain any assistance from them after Doctor McCoy's loss?"

"That might have been due to a feeling a guilt, Spock. Afraid to ask for further aid after what happened."

"Yes. I had thought of that possibility. But then, there is the second item. The Vestorians seemed to display shock and regret, but no actual sorrow. That seemed rather out of line with the display of warmth that the doctor was initially greeting with above. Even more so when we consider that he was the only one whose presence was requested by name."

"Not all cultures mourn the same, Spock. I admit those things do appear odd, but I get the distinct feeling that there's something else."

"There is. You will recall, of course, that Doctor McCoy carried my katra for a time?"

"Yes. Rather hard to forget that."

"Indeed. The reason for mentioning this is that the process of carrying my katra formed a bond of sorts. It is nothing on a level to where we can hear one another's thoughts or even be aware of one another's emotional state of being unless I focus on it."

The Captain took in a long, deep breath of air.

"Are you saying that you can feel him through it?"

"Unfortunately not. However, the fact that the link still exists and is unbroken would seem to indicate that the doctor is still alive. At the moment, the link is, to put it rather imprecisely, numb. Had I not already been aware of its presence, I would not have known it was there at all."

"That would mean that the Vestorians deliberately faked his 'death'. Surely they can't expect to just keep him?"

"I would have to say that statement is illogical in that they obviously do expect to just keep him. How often do Federation ships of non-transport nature come here, Captain?"

"Probably only as often as the contracts need renewal. And the contracts go for a twenty-five year stretch."

"If the doctor was unable to access communications equipment, who would know the difference?"

"But Spock, they wouldn't get anything out of him. Do you really think Bones would ever adjust to being a virtual slave?"

"No Captain, I do not believe that he would ever adjust and I equally believe that his health would suffer. But regardless of how he felt regarding his personal circumstances, if they were to place Doctor McCoy in the same area with someone who is sick or injured, what would occur?"

Kirk leaned back then and gave his forehead a tired rub as he closed his eyes.

"We both know exactly what would occur. Bones is a doctor first and foremost. He wouldn't let anyone suffer if it was within his abilities to cure or heal them. And those people would know that because they don't just know of him, they know him."

"Precisely. Considering the lengths that they have taken to bring him here, I doubt that they will admit to any deception and release him. I also doubt that Starfleet would allow us to question them on the matter due to the Federation's need for the raw materials this colony provides."

That got Kirk's eyes to snap open again.

"Are you suggesting that Starfleet Command would abandon him?"

"I am not suggesting it. I am stating it. They would weigh the worth of one doctor against the worth of the colony's resources. Doctor McCoy may be the best medical officer in the Fleet, but he is, as you yourself stated, a doctor first. He never has and never will put the concerns of Starfleet first. I daresay Starfleet has noted that tendency as well. If they also factor in the doctor's age and -"

"Enough, Spock. Please. Enough."

While Kirk hated to think in those sorts of terms, he was well aware that McCoy was no respecter of rank for its own sake and, if someone was acting like an idiot, be they an Ensign or an Admiral, he'd speak his mind if he felt like it. That trait had won him about an equal number of admirers and enemies. Sometimes in the form of the same person.

Finally, Kirk took a deep breath.

"Assuming all that you say is true, what should our next move be?"

"That would, of course, be your decision, Captain. I admit that I feel that I have given you sufficient cause to believe that Doctor McCoy is being held against his will and, if that is the case, he will never be allowed to go free until such time as his life span comes to an end. If you believe that as I do, then I would think we have a clear-cut duty to use whatever means are at our disposal to recover him."

"If, on the other hand, you think that what I have brought to your attention adds up to little more than a gut feeling on my part, you will accept the signed treaty tomorrow and we will leave orbit the day after that. The crew's morale is already quite low, but if you are fortunate, when we reach the nearest starbase, the replacements for Chief Medical Officer and First Officer will be able to raise morale back to it's previous level."

That caused Kirk's eyes to narrow.

"Was that a threat, Mister Spock?"

"Not in the least, Captain. Merely a statement of intent. If we leave without the doctor, I plan to resign my commission and return here. If I am then unable to broker his freedom, I might be able to at least ensure that he is not alone."

"You're that sure?"

"I am."

"Fine. What do we need?"

"If myself and Mister Scott are able to spend some time alone with their transporter controls, I am certain we would be able to find a lead."

After considering that for a moment, Kirk nodded then hit the intercom.

"Lieutenant Commander Scott, Lieutenant Uhura - report to the Captain's quarters immediately."

Turning to note Spock's slightly raised eyebrow at the inclusion of Uhura, Kirk just gave a half-grin.

"We have some planning to do, Mister Spock."


	3. Chapter 3

Deep below the planet's surface, McCoy – very much alive and muttering the sort of language he generally didn't let out around ladies – was pacing around the part of the medical area that was also serving as his prison. He knew it was a prison by the force shields keeping him confined in the small space which was possibly a quarter of the entire room.

He wasn't sure how he got where he was. Last he knew, he'd stopped his talk with one of the delegates and took his place to transport to the main area. Then? Pain. After that? Nothing until he woke up here - wherever here was.

When he'd originally woken up, he'd found himself in restraints on one of the medical beds. Pain and disorientation had kept him from coming up with anything even vaguely coherant. Not that he'd had much opportunity. A hypospray had been used on him just about the time that the restraints had registered. He did remember a voice speaking that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sleep. You'll have more freedom once the Enterprise has gone."

Gone? Why the hell would the Enterprise go anywhere without him? Something was seriously wrong, but all McCoy really knew when he woke back up was that every inch of his body ached, his head was killing him, his vision was off in a way he couldn't quite place and even daring to think about food threatened to make him lose what little he might have in his stomach. The only positive he could find - and it was a mighty slim one - was that the restraints had been removed. Big deal. The force field was just as effective.

None of these things improved his foul mood in the least. Especially since he was also worried about Kirk and Spock. Were they confined in other areas of the colony like he was? What was the colony trying to do? Start a war with the Federation? Were they out of whatever little might be left of their minds?

Almost worse was a little nagging feeling he had that something was missing, but, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what that something was. More annoying, it felt like it was something important.

Grumbling under his breath to himself, he went to the edge of the force field again. Other than the bed and a few 'tools of the trade' there was nothing in his area with him, but very visible just on the other side was a place to get water, if nothing else.

"If you going to kill me, I wish you'd just go ahead and damn well get it over with instead of waiting for me to dehydrate or starve."

"We aren't going to kill you, Doctor. Not after all we went through to get you here."

It was that same voice again. More awake this time, it took McCoy another minute to match the voice to a name and when he did, it felt like a stab of betrayal. He kept his back to the man.

"Dal. You know, I seem to recall someone once telling me how he was forever grateful to me. Guess that wore off over the years."

The man let out a heavy sigh and moved closer to the force field.

"Turn around and look at me, Leo."

McCoy refused, stubbornly keeping his gaze steadily on the wall.

"I always hated that nickname. I want to leave."

"You won't be leaving. This is your home again, Leo. Get used to it."

"This was never my home. Ever."

"It's your home now. Once the contract is signed by your captain, you belong to us for the next twenty-five years. And after twenty-five years here, why would you leave to go anywhere else? There's nothing for you off this world anymore. The crew thinks you're dead. Tragic transporter mishap."

The doctor's back stiffened as Dal continued talking.

"It's not like you're leaving anything behind. Just a job. And you'll have that here."

Voice as cold as glacial snow, McCoy's fists clenched slightly as he spoke.

"You think I've been living in a vacuum these past years? How would you know what I'm leaving behind? Or who?"

He could feel the hesitation in the man behind him.

"We've been in touch with someone higher up in Starfleet. There's noth-"

"Oh - right. Because you know just how much I **love** to advertise my personal business to Starfleet Command. Or anyone else for that matter."

That gave Dal pause again. The last time McCoy had been here, he'd been very friendly and could talk to anyone for hours. It was only when Dal looked back over their conversations that he realized he'd told McCoy everything about himself while the only thing he knew about the doctor was that he could turn a colorful phrase and was a good listener. Finally Dal drew in a breath and spoke again.

"We need a doctor here and we all remembered you. We've had others come out for short periods, but you were the first that didn't just throw your hands in the air and give up if something was unusual. When that disease came that struck so many, I saw you work until you practically dropped in your tracks trying to find a cure. And you did find one."

"Don't sound so surprised about it. I'm not an idiot and I'm a healer. It's what we do."

"No. It's what you do. As I said, we've had others here that did nothing. That's not all of it though."

Exactly why Dal felt it necessary to come clean with Doctor McCoy, he couldn't say. Possibly it was that gratitude rearing its head. Doctor McCoy finding the cure for that disease had saved the life of not only his wife, but his son as well.

"Your Captain Kirk has earned a few enemies back on your home planet. More than a few would like to see him fall. But there's a support network that seems to keep him coming up on top despite the odds. You and the Vulcan. Remove the two supports and Kirk falls. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but inevitably, he'll fall."

Breathing in sharply, McCoy was glad he still had his back to Dal. It all suddenly clicked. Spock. Ever since he'd been entrusted with the Vulcan's katra, part of Spock had always been in the back of his mind - like the sound of a stream in the distance. But that was gone now and the words replayed again. 'Remove the two supports'. If he couldn't feel that undercurrent that was Spock anymore?

Suddenly feeling old and tired, McCoy surprised Dal by silently walking over to the bed and lying down. Realizing he must have said something to trigger that reaction, Dal spoke more, but McCoy didn't respond to any of it with so much as a movement.

Feeling a lot less certain now that the doctor would adjust quickly, Dal made his way back out of the room.

Even after he was sure that Dal was gone, McCoy didn't move. Too many thoughts to process. Someone in Starfleet gunning for Jim? Disappointing, yes. Stupid, definitely. Surprising? Not in the least.

James T. Kirk was a legend in many ways and his name widely known. When the day came that his presence was gone, the Federation would definitely find out the hard way that there were a lot of potential trouble that wasn't cropping up simply because of Jim and his reputation. And not because of fear, well - maybe a little fear. Most of it was respect though. Hard earned and well deserved. If the jealous desk jockeys could pull their heads out from where the sun didn't shine unless you walked on your hands, they might learn to view him as a valuable resource instead of a rival. Not likely Jim was jockeying for a cushy desk job, for pity's sake.

And speaking of the idiots, not only were they trying to derail the man who was arguably the best captain out there, they were planning on doing it by depriving Starfleet of the most experienced Science Officer in the service as well as himself. Not to blow his own horn for long, but if there was a doctor/surgeon somewhere that had dealt with as many aliments in as many different races as he had, he hadn't heard of them. Hell, he'd even worked with a silicone based life form and she had even been one of his pleasanter patients. Even if she had the questionable taste of finding pointy ears attractive.

As he continued to stare in front of him, McCoy could feel the burning in his eyes as he fought back tears. Damn Vulcan - how dare he die before him? The one time the doctor actually wanted to hear that noise in his head and it was gone. Worse, that meant Jim was alone. Alone, in danger from some idiot that was supposed to be on **their** side and grieving two friends, one of whom was still **very** much alive, thank you very much.

Anger, frustration, loneliness, pain, hunger and thirst all seem to conspire against him as McCoy dropped in into what could best be called a restless sleep. It was a lack of sound that actually hit his brain and starting him waking. But even as he started to become fully aware, he heard the familiar sound of a hypospray going off and everything went to black like a switch cutting off.

Waking was not a pleasant experience. He was in a lot of pain, but not sure why. At least not until the next blow landed across his back. Leonard McCoy might not have been as young as he once was, but he had no intention of just laying down and letting whatever was going on continue. McCoy took careful inventory of himself as he tried not to draw attention to the fact he was conscious again, suffering through one more blow as he determined that his limbs would move at his direction. Waiting until he heard movement again, McCoy made a sudden move against his attacker with a speed that surprised not only the one hitting him, but himself as well.

His back was burning like fire, but that wasn't what stopped the doctor. What stopped him was that the man hadn't come alone. It still took the two of them longer to take him down than McCoy personally would have estimated. But he finally got a look at his attacker, who, if memory served, was among those in the category of having his head stuck up where heads were not designed to go. One of those that went into the medical field for the presumed prestige. He'd hated leaving the man in charge of the colony's clinic, but his rotation was up and he had to move on. At that time, he'd been finishing up his training, after all. Man was from Axanar originally. Didn't look a day older than the last time he'd seen him.

"Havarn."

"Ah, the legend remembers. You've made quite the name for yourself over the years since you left the clinic here in my care, Leen-nard."

It was all McCoy could do not to roll his eyes. What was with this colony that they couldn't manage not to mangle his name? That wasn't what really had his attention though. It was the fact that the force field had to be down for this pair to be with him. He needed to get by them and find some way to get a message to Jim. The thought of Jim in danger brought up the anger again and with it the adrenaline. The man holding him had loosened his grip while talking to Havarn and in a burst of movement, McCoy did his best to take advantage of that.

With a rapid series of twist, pull and shove maneuvers, McCoy sent the one that had been holding him stumbling into Havarn. At which time he took off like a rabbit spotting a beagle.

While nowhere in his good friend Scotty's league with machinery, McCoy had to use a large enough variety that he could lay pretty good guesses as to what did what so he spared himself a moment for a slight detour to hit a likely looking switch. The hum of a force field activating followed shortly after by a yelp of pain and a curse told him that he'd corralled at least one of the enemy. That evened the odds . . .

Well, no it didn't. It was him against this whole flipping colony. Didn't matter. He just had to find a way to warn Jim before he got stuffed into another cell. Likely one even deeper under the surface, which would be fine if he was a miner. But he wasn't, he was a doctor.

Even as the doctor continued to move, something seemed, well, off. He'd worry about that later. Trouble was, there didn't seem to be much in the way of side areas where he might find a refuge or, even better, some sort of communication gear. A door started opening ahead and he slowed only to end up tackled by Havarn.

Mentally cursing because he had the air knocked out of him too badly to cuss verbally, McCoy made an attempt to pull away from Havarn only to have his left arm grabbed an wrenched behind him to make him stop. He barely hears the shocked voice over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears.

"Havarn! What have you done?"

If McCoy had enough air currently, he'd have said his thoughts out loud with every word dripping with sarcasm. Dal's back. Joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Uhura was reading from her PADD as she approached the Captain's quarters with Scotty by her side. She was still going over the contract between the Federation and the Vestorian colony – which was a small part of her many duties as Communications Officer. She was down now to the mind-numbingly boring part of the fine-print. Tempting as it was to skip over that part, she was simply too thorough not to finish anything she started.

She lowered the device as the door entered and Kirk motioned them both over to take a seat in the area he liked to refer to as his War Room. As the men were settling, she advanced to the next section on her PADD and froze.

The others didn't immediately notice, but after a moment, her stillness drew Spock's attention to her. Seeing the expression on the woman's face, Spock reached out and touched Kirk's arm.

"Captain."

Kirk glanced over to Spock, then followed his First Officer's eyes over to Uhura. For her part, Uhura was displaying an odd mix of emotions on her face as her eyes remained fixed to her PADD : confusion, disbelief and anger. Two beats later, she broke her eyes away from the small device before shoving it towards Spock.

"The section I highlighted, Mister Spock. Please tell me that isn't saying what I think it is."

Spock's eyebrow raised a fraction as he took the PADD. To Kirk's surprise, Spock not only read whatever was on the screen, but re-read it at least twice before turning to him.

"Captain? You have not signed off on this contract yet, have you?"

"No. I was waiting until Lieutenant Uhura finished with it. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing from the colony's point of view, I'm certain. However, I believe we have more than 'gut feelings' now to back my theory regarding the good doctor."

So saying, Spock passed the PADD over to Kirk, who hesitated a moment before accepting it and reading. Scotty being the only one out of the loop was wondering just they had all seen on the small screen. Whatever it was, Scotty could see the slow boil coming up in their Captain. The silence was almost thick enough to slice and Scotty wasn't too sure that the faint creaking sound wasn't from the casing of the PADD as Kirk's grip tightened on it until his knuckes went white.

His eyes were blazing as Kirk looked up from the device and his voice was low. It was obviously taking him considerable control not to yell.

"So. If I had signed this, I would have been signing Bones over to them for the next 25 years as part of the contract agreement?"

"That was indeed the way that I interpreted the wording, Captain. Lieutenant? "

"That is my understanding as well, sir. But . . ."

Suddenly Uhura's eyes brightened as she drew in a breath sharply.

"Doctor McCoy is alive, isn't he?"

Scotty jerked his head up at that just in time to see Spock nodding.

"That is indeed my belief on the matter."

Looking from the PADD still in Kirk's hands over to Mister Spock, Scotty spoke slowly as he consolidated and digested everything. Scotty had a lot of people he was friendly with, but a much smaller number that he counted as a 'we have one another's back' friend. Leonard McCoy was among that small number.

"Wait now. Are ya tellin' me that had the Captain signed that, even if the doctor were to have beamed up onto our ship, we would have had to have sent him straight back?"

"You assumption is quite correct. Had the contract been finalized, Doctor McCoy's duty station would have shifted to the Vestorian colony and leaving it would have been the equivalent of deserting his post."

"But we are going to be getting him back?"

Kirk scowled back down at the PADD, then looked up.

"That's why I called the two of you here. I think we can skip the part now where Mister Spock tries to convince you that Bones is alive as he did for me. Uhura? The colonists haven't signed this yet either, have they?"

"No sir. Shall I – adjust the wording slightly, Captain?"

"Please do. Now, Scotty, Spock is of the opinion that if we manage to get the two of you alone with that transporter unit that you might be able to locate our missing doctor."

"Aye. I'm of that opinion m'self, sir."

"Excellent. Now the main problem as I see it is getting you that private time with their transporter. We need a major distraction and I believe that you would fit the bill nicely, Uhura. If you're willing?"

"Anything you want me to do to help get Doctor McCoy back, I'll do, sir. What they're trying to do to him –"

She lost the words to describe it for a minute, but then her eyes were fiery as well.

"I hope part of your plan involves me hitting someone in the nose, Captain."

Spock brow quirked up at that, but it managed to get a slight smile from Kirk.

"Not part of the current plan, but if the situation ends up calling for it, I wouldn't feel inclined to reprimand you for it. Now gather around, troops. This is what we're going to do."


	5. Chapter 5

At Dal's question, Havarn gave McCoy another shove to keep him down.

"Just keeping my new lab equipment from escaping."

"He doesn't belong to you. He's just being assigned to us as he was in the past."

The snort from McCoy brought a slight smile to Havarn's face as he shifted to apply more weight on the downed man.

"He knows better. He knows he's not ever going to leave this rock, don't you, Leen-nard?"

"I'll find a way."

"No. You won't. Or even if you do, it won't matter, because your own Starfleet will track you down and bring you back so that they keep getting their raw materials. Just think, your own Captain ordered to either bring you back or toss you in a brig until you rot."

Of all the things that might or might not have broken the spirit of Leonard McCoy, that was it. He closed his eyes and stopped fighting. He couldn't do that to Jim. Bad enough the man was already mourning him and Spock, but to know his best friend was alive but trapped? That would eat Jim alive even if he never found out it was a freaking desk jockey's jealousy behind it. No, better for Jim to just go ahead and mourn.

Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov. They'd rally around Jim. He'd go through a rough patch, but Jim would eventually get over losing Spock and himself. And when that day came, McCoy sincerely hoped he'd kick that desk jockey's butt from one end of the Federation to the other.

Havarn could feel the difference and smirked a bit as he forced McCoy back to his feet.

"See, Dal? A little training and he'll be fine."

This wasn't at all what Dal had in mind when he backed this plan to get the doctor back with them permanently. He'd forgotten over the years just how jealous Havarn had been at the attention and honors given to McCoy - even though it was quite obvious that McCoy hadn't cared a whit for that kind of attention.

As he answered his communications device, Dal caught sight of McCoy's eyes. The formerly vibrant blue was dull and the guilt hit him again when he thought about what he owed this man that had saved his family. The connection was broken as Havarn turned the doctor around and started forcing him back into the area he'd been being held in.

Turning his attention back to his summons, he hurried back to the main center of the colony. Captain Kirk was there along with a small delegation from the Enterprise including Mister Spock - who he already knew, a red-shirted man carrying an odd looking bag that had pipes of some sort attached to it and finally a beautiful dark skinned woman who was dressed not in a Starfleet uniform, but in what appeared to be loose dress of all white.

Dal quickly found out he was there to witness the final signing of the new contract and was silently glad that he was not one of the ones required to sign. After seeing how Havarn was treating McCoy, he wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. He was only half-listening while Captain Kirk spoke as his eyes kept traveling back to the woman standing with the rigid back and impassive face.

"If you gentlemen want to take time to re-read all of the details, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Not at all, Captain. It will just take us few minutes to review."

True to what he said, the colony's leader, Jyjhan, took about six minutes to review what Uhura had spent six hours pouring over. Then, it was signed with a flourish before the witnesses and then Jyjhan smiled, inviting those assembled for a meal to commemorate the new contract.

Captain Kirk moved up, offering a hand to the woman, who took it in a solemn fashion.

"Overseer Jyjhan, we appreciate the offer of your hospitality, but if you would permit, I have a favor to ask instead."

"Please - ask. If it is something we are able to accommodate you on, we will be happy to."

"I would like to introduce you to the widow of the late Doctor McCoy. Her people have a funeral ritual that is done for those who have died without a body left to bury."

Uhura spoke in the stiff tones that normally indicated that someone was fighting very hard to keep their emotions in check. Fortunately, the Vestorians assumed it was grief she was holding back and not the desire to break a few noses.

"In days of old, my ancestors would often go out to sea. Storms - pirates - there were several reasons that our dead were lost to us on occasion. When that occurred, they would go to the last place the dead had been seen alive and do their mourning there. I wish to be allowed time inside your transporter room with just myself and the designated mourners. Mister Spock has graciously agreed to represent the officers of the Enterprise and Mister Scott is the representative for the crew."

Dal had thought he couldn't feel worse. He was wrong. No wonder the doctor had fought so hard. He hadn't just been leaving a job behind after all. Self-consciously, he cleared his throat.

"Jyjhan, it is such a little thing. Surely with as much pain as the transporter caused, this is the least we could do."

There was just another short moment of hesitation, then Jyjhan gave a slight bow.

"Counselor Dal is quite right. It is the least we can do after all that your husband did for this colony. How long will you require for this ritual?"

"Not very long at all. Just two hours of our time which, I believe, translates to half of a som in your time."

"Very well, then. You may begin then."

It only took a moment for the transporter operator to leave the area and the door to shut, leaving Uhura, Spock and Scotty alone in the room. Waiting outside, a respectful distance away with Kirk and Jyjhan, Dal couldn't repress a shudder as he heard the woman's voice break out in a keening song of mourning accompanied by a sound that he'd never heard the like of before. Then again, the piercing sound of Scottish bagpipes wasn't all that common even back on Earth.

It was hard for Kirk to keep up his solemn face in character with supposed mourning. God, how he loved his crew. Spock could be banging on that transporter panel with a hammer and he doubted anyone could hear if over that funeral dirge.

Two hours was a slim margin of time for Spock and Scotty to find Bones, but he had every faith that if it could be done, the two of them could do it.

As Spock and Scotty got to work on the transporter console, Uhura adjusted the recording she and Scotty had made back on the ship before stepping over and assisting the men in any way that she could. Panels were set to the side and Scotty began sorting out the differences between this unit and the one on the Enterprise.

Asking for the tools he needed was a bit tricky with the amount of cover noise the recording was providing, but they soon had a system going, bending close to pick up his voice. It took about fifteen minute before there was a pleased sound from Scotty as he finally found what he was looking for.

"I found the memory and, bless 'em, dinna appear they had the wits to erase the banks. There's at least a month's worth of data here."

As he reached for a tricorder, Scotty met Spock's eyes.

"Mister Spock? You said something felt verra strange when you teleported down to here that day. Did you feel that same sensation today?"

"No, Mister Scott. The teleportation today felt quite different. The feel of it before was - disagreeable. In fact, the Captain and I were braced for a strong negative reaction from the doctor before the incident occurred."

"I was wondering. There is an odd little bugger of a device in here that obviously has been disconnected from the system but not removed. Not sure what it might be for, but that's not here nor there right now. I've found. . . Mister Spock? Are you alright, sir?"

Scotty's question was caused by Mister Spock's sudden grip on the console as if he had just suffered a spell of vertigo. Then as he watched, the Vulcan's eyes narrowed into the slight shift of expression that those around him were accustomed to think of as extreme annoyance.

"I am well, Mister Scott. The doctor, however, is not being treated well. Do you have the coordinates?"

Scotty glanced over to Uhura, who had pulled over the white kaftan-like dress to reveal the uniform beneath. Neither of them quite knew how Spock would know about the condition their friend and medical officer was in, but both of them were certain Spock wouldn't make a statement like that randomly.

"There was no reason to beam ye down one at a time other than to separate the three of you. And I have the coordinates to the second area the doctor was shifted to. Shall I send ye both there?"

Spock gave a glance over to Uhura and nodded as he moved into position.

"Lieutenant, have your phaser at ready and set it to stun. We do not know what sort of situation we will be coming in on or how many might be involved."

Uhura quickly pulled and set the power level on her weapon before stepping onto the disc at Spock's side.

"Energize, Mister Scott."

In the lower room, Havarn had returned to the room, shoving McCoy into the wall as he moved to the panel, hitting the switch to drop the force field so that his friend Maus could get out.

After being stuck in the confined space, Maus was coldly furious. He went straight over to where McCoy was leaning listlessly against the wall, punching the doctor in the stomach. The blow took McCoy's wind, but he stayed on his feet. At least at first. As the pain from the blow fully registered, something else flared to life in McCoy's head, dropping him to his knees.

His right arm pressed against his stomach as his left hand way flat on the floor to help him maintain balance, McCoy panted to draw air back into his lungs. After a minute, McCoy looked up again, but to Havarn's great surprise, there was a slight smile on his face and his eyes seemed brighter. The smile made both of his tormentors angry, but Maus was the one that spoke.

"Just what do you find so amusing? You one of those that likes getting beaten?"

The smile grew a bit larger and when McCoy spoke, his drawl was more pronounced than it had been before.

"Ya'll ever had many dealings with Vulcans? Folks say they're supposed to be unemotional types, but you know one thing I've learned about 'em? You can always tell when you've pissed one off. Yep. Sure can."

"Fascinating information, I'm sure, but can't see where it would concern us."

When he heard them use the word 'fascinating', McCoy couldn't help but start laughing. They were paying so much attention to him that neither man noticed the tell-tale humming that accompanied a teleport as Havarn grabbed a fistful of McCoy's uniform and hauled him up to his feet.

"Never mind me, boys. Ya'll are 'bout to find out the facts of life for yourselves."


	6. Chapter 6

Maus was the first one to get the feeling of there being someone behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of the grim faced pair in their Starfleet uniforms. The Earth term he had once heard 'if looks could kill' suddenly made sense to him.

Realizing from Maus' reaction that there was a problem, Havarn tried to turn, intending to use McCoy as a combination hostage and shield. There was one large problem with that - now that he knew Spock was alive and could get the warning to Jim, McCoy was no longer being compliant. And, as he had once confided to Jim, one thing anatomy lessons taught you was how to fight dirty. He knew where the solar plexus equivalent was located in Axanarians and drove an elbow into it. Havarn's hold loosened and McCoy dropped to the floor in a less than dignified heap.

Air forcefully driven out of him, Havarn's hesitated for a minute before starting to reach for McCoy - which was more than enough time for Spock to close in and hit the nerve point. As Havarn dropped to the ground, Maus was prevented from interfering by a stun shot from Uhura's phaser.

Uhura didn't even wait for Maus to hit the floor before she was headed to the doctor's side. Her initial emotion was relief. Being told the doctor was probably still alive and actually seeing him alive were two very different matters. On getting a closer look at some of the marks on McCoy, she became sorry she hadn't done worse than stun the man.

"Doctor, how badly did they hurt you?"

McCoy just forced himself up on one arm, bracing it against the floor and waved off her concern with his other hand. His voice was rough.

"Don't worry about me none. Won't make a bit of difference. Good to see both of you though, especially you, Spock. You've got to carry a warning back to Jim."

Stepping neatly around Havarn, Spock moved to his side.

"You can give him the warning yourself."

As good as that sounded, McCoy shook his head.

"Rather not. Since I'm stuck here, I'd rather not put Jim through that."

Spock had just been about to tell McCoy about the contract, but the continued hoarseness of the doctor's voice when he said that as well as the fact that he hadn't even attempt to get to his feet drew the Vulcan's attention. Spock glanced around the area, eyes narrowed as he took in the space. Across the room was a shelf where the doctor's equipment had been placed. Seeing it sitting there in plain sight made him think it was extremely odd that McCoy hadn't reclaimed them already. His musings were drawn away when the doctor spoke again.

"Spock? See that corner area where the bed is? You might want to drag these two losers over there. Might as well keep 'em out of trouble."

How dragging them into that area would help anything wasn't clear to him, but since he could move the pair easily enough, Spock thought he may as well do as the doctor requested. Once he finished, Uhura flipped a switch that McCoy had directed her toward and the force field hummed back to life. Spock moved around the outside of the field carefully, then looked back to McCoy with a brow slightly raised in silent question.

"Thought they oughta enjoy a little of their own hospitality. Plan was to keep me corralled in there until the Enterprise was long gone."

Leaving the enclosed area behind, Spock picked up the doctor's tricorder and moved back over to where McCoy was still on the ground. As Spock took a reading on the doctor, Uhura hadn't thought Spock's expression could get any tighter. She'd been wrong.

"Doctor? When is the last time that you had anything to eat or drink?"

There was a long silence.

"Being honest with you, Spock, I don't know how long they've kept me out down here. I know I was sedated at least once and probably more than that. But when we had breakfast with Jim onboard before we beamed down to this godforsaken planet? That was the last time."

Closing the tricorder, Spock nodded in the direction of the rest of Doctor McCoy's items.

"Lieutenant, if you will please collect those and then signal Mister Scott. We need to get the doctor out of here immediately."

Uhura had hoped Mister Spock was over-reacting - even knowing how unlikely that was. But then Spock picked McCoy up and, other than a hiss from where the movement hurt his back, McCoy didn't start complaining about being carried. Not one single complaint. That was when Uhura's concern grew. When he didn't complain that he was about to be teleported? Concern turned to genuine worry. What had they done to him? His physical state was one thing, but his mental state seemed to be worse. The only sign of what she considered to be the real Doctor McCoy was when he had fought back against the man holding him.

As they materialized in the room where Scotty was waiting, they could see the Scotsman moving his lips, but whatever he said on seeing McCoy being carried was drowned out by the continuing bagpipe and keening sounds. Uhura jumped the recording to the end and as soon as the sound level started going down, Scotty had his communicator out.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, ye'd best come in. We've a wee bit of a problem."

When the doors opened, the first sight Kirk had of McCoy brought his heart up to his throat. However, McCoy himself had recovered enough to notice his current position.

"Spock, either propose or put me down."

The dry comment made all of the humans seem relieved - which frankly puzzled Spock as much as the doctor's comment had. Then McCoy spoke softer - knowing the Vulcan's hearing would pick up his words even though the others probably would not.

"Please, Spock. I know you're trying to help but my back can't take this."

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly as he shifted to allow McCoy back on his own feet. The way McCoy was avoiding meeting anyone's eyes bothered the Vulcan.

"Will your injuries allow support any other way?"

"Arms aren't that sore."

"Excellent. Mister Scott, Captain? If you would be so kind as to support the doctor for a few minutes?"

Scotty moved around to McCoy's right as Kirk stepped up to the left. Before they did much more than grasp his arms, Jyjhan stepped into the room with a frown.

"I don't know what you and your crew think you were doing going off into unauthorized areas of this colony without permission, Captain, but you have overstayed your welcome. You and your three crewmembers will leave now."

"Four crewmembers."

"Three. The doctor is now part of this colony and will remain permanently. I suggest you take a better look at the contract you signed on behalf of the Federation, Captain."

Kirk could see the pain on McCoy's face and knew very well it wasn't all physical. He already was far from pleased at what injuries he could see had been done to his friend, but he smiled back at Jyjhan. The same sort of smile he'd used in the past when dealing with Klingons.

"You know, that is an amazing coincidence, Overseer Jyjhan. I was just about to suggest that you take a better look at the contract that you signed on behalf of the Vestorian colony."

Something about the Captain's tone made Jyjhan leery.

"Dal - review the contract."

Taking the device holding their copy of the agreement, Dal glanced over the contract, but mainly went down to the part concerning Doctor McCoy. Then he stopped and re-read that section again. Jyjhan didn't notice the change in Dal's expression, but Kirk noted that the man actually looked relieved.

"Read the part relevant to Doctor McCoy's stationing aloud, Dal."

As Jyjhan gave Kirk a smug look, Dal cleared his throat and read the requested section in a clear voice.

"As part of this agreement, it is noted that the services of Lieutenant Commander McCoy will be made available to the Vestorian colony for a period of twenty-five Terran hours."

Jyjhan's smile faltered.

"Recheck your wording, Dal. That should be twenty-five Terran years."

The smile on Kirk's face became both wider and colder. McCoy's head had come up, but he was staying silent.

"Counselor Dal read the section correctly, Overseer. And as the good doctor has already been here for longer than the agreed on period, he will be departing with us when we leave."

Just as Jyjhan started to remark that none of them would be leaving without his permission, Dal interrupted him.

"Do you want to start a war with the Federation? You signed the contract and now have to abide by it as they would have been forced to. Too many know where these people are. We can't simply keep them all."

Spock's voice came out dry and hard in a way that might have sounded normal to anyone just casually associated with the Vulcan, but which spoke volumes to his crewmates. The First Officer, to say the least, was highly annoyed.

"By all standards of conduct, you are already on highly tenuous grounds as it is. While you may have been entitled to Doctor McCoy's expertise, it appears that the doctor's safety has been neglected during his time here. All evidence seems to also indicate that the injuries he has received were intentional."

The Overseer exchanged a look with Dal before speaking again.

"I'm sure that any injuries were probably simply due to a miscommunication of expectations."

The doctor's blue eyes iced as he ignored his dry mouth as much as possible as he spoke.

"If by that you mean my dislike of being considered a piece of lab equipment that needs adjusting, then yes, miscommunication abounded."

"You over-exaggerate, Doctor."

"Do I?"

The attempt to wet his lips didn't help much as his tongue was equally dry, but McCoy made the attempt before fixing his gaze on Dal.

"You gonna deny it and break your pledge even farther, Dal?"

Despite the warning glare from Jyjhan, Dal shook his head.

"No. I have foresworn my word enough. Our current doctor did refer to Doctor McCoy as his new lab equipment. Havarn was also - harsh in his treatment of the doctor."

Kirk didn't release his hold on MCCoy's arm, but he gave his friend a closer look and didn't care for what he saw.

"What did he mean by harsh?"

The question was answered by Spock.

"In this case, Captain, I believe it means that we need to get medical assistance for the doctor."

"Mister Scott, beam Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy and Lietenant Uhura back to the surface immediately. You and I will follow them shortly. Mister Spock?"

Kirk shifted slightly to allow Spock to take over the support of McCoy, then went to stand beside Scotty. He was slightly mollified that no-one was trying to interfere with the three being teleported to the surface, but once the trio were out of sight, the Captain turned his eyes back to Dal, looking thoroughly irritated.

"I believe that it is well past time that we had a talk, Counselor."


	7. Chapter 7

It was an unexpected complication that Doctor McCoy collapsed without a sound the second that the transporter beam deposited them on the planet's surface. Both Uhura and Spock reacted without thought and, between them, managed to keep his head from striking the rocky ground. The worst of it for Uhura was the expression of intense pain on the doctor's face, but that was slowly beginning to ease.

"What did they do to him, Mister Spock?"

Spock has already taken hold of McCoy's tricorder and was in the process of taking a reading.

"That, Lieutenant, is a question I would very much like an answer to."

The eyebrows shifted to an angle that Uhura had learned to translate as being a combination of concern and frustration. Snapping off the tricorder, Spock reached for his communicator.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Enterprise. Sulu here, Mister Spock."

"Ready the shuttlecraft to come to the planet's surface to pick us up. We also require medical assistance for Doctor McCoy."

There was a hesitation before Sulu responded.

"Wouldn't it be better to beam the doctor aboard and get him to Sickbay quicker, sir?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree, Mister Sulu. However, these are not normal circumstances. Beaming a medical team to our location as we await the shuttle might be the best compromise. Advise them that beyond whatever problem has caused the doctor to fall unconscious, they are to expect a number of injuries, all apparently from blunt trauma and dehydration. There may be other issues related to nutrition as the doctor has not eaten since departing the ship."

"Yessir, I will pass all of that over to Sickbay. It will take the shuttle about an hour to reach your location, but the other should be ready to beam down in fifteen minutes."

"Acknowledged. Spock out."

The planet's surface was not the most welcoming, so Spock and Uhura moved McCoy over to as sheltered an area as they could find nearby. Uhura settled herself down and laid the doctor's head in her lap, giving over the folded robe she's been wearing to Spock so that he could make use of it for a crude wind block. There was still no sign of him waking.

They were expecting the medical team at any minute, then they heard the hum of the transporter again, but it wasn't anyone coming down - it was the Captain and Mister Scott coming up to the surface, accompanied by the Overseer and Dal.

Mister Spock walked toward the four, leaving Uhura to watch over McCoy. Kirk already had his communicator in hand when he noticed his First Officer.

"Spock? Why did you beam back down from the ship?"

"I did not beam back down, Captain. We did not beam aboard the Enterprise from here. Transporting to the surface had an ill effect on Doctor McCoy and I deemed it best not to put further strain on him."

"Strain? What happened?"

"What happened was that Doctor McCoy lost consciousness the moment we reached the surface of the planet. As to what caused that, I have little to base a theory beyond the relative assurance that it was caused by something that happened while he was with the colonists."

The transporter hum sounded again and this time it brought Nurse Chapel along with one of the interns. Seeming to have a sixth sense where McCoy was concerned, Christine didn't so much as pause before making a bee-line over to where he was laying.

Standing to the side, Scotty frowned and looked down at the device that he'd removed from their transporter to get a better look at back on the ship. He could have sworn it had given off a slight vibration earlier and was sure he'd just felt it again. His musings over what use it might have been were derailed as movement drew his eye back up. Uhura was stalking up to the two Vestorians, murderous intent in her eyes. Kirk stepped between her and them - at least for the moment.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

She gestured back over to where Chapel was examining McCoy.

"He was waking back up, sir, but he hadn't done much more than open his eyes then something hit him again. He was in agony until he lost consciousness again."

The glare she was leveling at the two Vestorians seemed to promise that the doctor was not going to be the only one in agony. It occurred to Kirk that the two men might well still believe that McCoy and Uhura were married. He say no reason to correct that and instead decided to make further use of it.

"Well gentlemen, you can explain what is going on to me or Mister Spock and I will go over to check on the doctor while you explain matters to Lieutenant Uhura."

Kirk had been expecting Dal to be the one to crack, but he seemed honestly puzzled. The Overseer was studiously looking elsewhere which spoke volumes to the captain. Spock raised a brow slightly at Kirk's barely contained smirk.

"Counselor Dal? Why don't you accompany myself and Mister Spock? I'm sure the Lieutenant would like a few minutes alone with Overseer Jyjhan."

The smile forming on Uhura's face combined with the look in her eyes as she took a step nearer would have been enough to make a Klingon consider taking a step back - or propose marriage. Kirk never was quite sure about how things like that worked with that warrior race. But one thing he was sure of - Overseer Jyjhan was no warrior. Jyjhan was backpedaling as Uhura moved closer. Kirk didn't have to do more than turn his back before the Vestorian cracked.

"It was for his protection!"

Uhura stopped her forward motion, deliberately crossing her arms and glaring at the man. Spock's eyebrow was already slightly raised as he and the captain turned in unison. Spock spoke first.

"I must state that I have extreme doubts that anything that has been done to him during his time with this colony has been for Doctor McCoy's benefit. I am curious, however, how you feel that something that causes him enough pain to keep him unconscious is for his protection."

Jyjhan had, by now, lost his initial smug attitude and didn't meet anyone's eye as he explained.

"There are dangers here on the surface. Those that remembered Doctor McCoy best recalled that he would be unlikely to take our word on anything, including the risks of coming up here on his own. Havarn implanted a control to allow us to retrieve him quickly in case he ignored the warnings."

Kirk had thought that he'd reached the point where he couldn't have gotten madder and found he'd been wrong. He moved menacingly closer to Jyjhan.

"In other words, you used something like what they used to call an invisible leash on him so that if he managed to get away, he'd be up here – unconscious and helpless – until one of you noticed and drug him back below."

Turning to look at Spock, Kirk motioned over to Chapel.

"Go let her know what we're dealing with, Spock. If she trying to bring him back around, until whatever is implanted is removed, she'll be doing him more harm than good."

"Affirmative, Captain."

As Spock stepped away, he heard Jyjhan suggesting that it might be better to take McCoy back down, but what he was saying was interrupted by a yelp of pain. Glancing back over, Spock noted that Lieutenant Uhura had finally got her wish to hit someone in the nose.

Nurse Chapel was practically growling when Mister Spock came up to her, but none of her grumbling was directed as him. She was muttering to McCoy, but the discontent wasn't aimed at the doctor either, but rather toward what had been done to him as she examined his back.

"Just what all have they done to you, Leonard?"

"A great deal more than they had any right to."

As usual, Spock hadn't made much in the way of noise as he approached the scene and Chapel was startled at his voice coming from directly behind her. Spock's eyes narrowed as he took his first look at McCoy's back, but met Chapel's eyes after she relowered the doctor's shirt.

"My apologies. I was not trying to cause any distress, but I have a question that I must have answered. I believe there is a way that you are able to deaden the signals from the brain to the body in such a way that the brain could still be active while the body would be in a state similar to unconsciousness?"

"Yes, we could do that, but why would we need to?"

"I want to consult with Doctor McCoy over the possible nature of the implant in his spinal region, however, the implant is designed to cause the doctor a great deal of pain any time that he regains consciousness if he is not in the colony's underground area."

While some of the estimations Chapel made about how the Vestorians had been conceived did not sound entirely possible, Spock did not interrupt her as she vented her disgust even as her hands moved efficiently in checking her medical bag and preparing what was needed. She rechecked the hypo twice before gently pressing it against the doctor's neck and injecting the necessary drugs into his system.

"Give his body another sixty seconds and then you should be able to wake his mind up without his body being the wiser."

"Thank you, Nurse."

The idea of what was needed to be done was distasteful to Spock, if only because of how much McCoy disliked the idea of being a part of a mind melding, but the options were limited without going back down into the colony. That, in Spock's opinion, would not only be counter-productive, but possibly dangerous since they would be dependant on the Vestorians to return to the surface again.

Finding no other satisfactory alternative, Spock knelt down beside McCoy's body. Gently, Spock laid his fingers along the side of McCoy's face.

~Doctor, my apologies for entering without your permission, but currently that cannot be avoided and still speak with you to obtain your input.~

~Much as I grumbled when your damn buzzing was missing out of the back of my brain, it'd be hypocritical for me to kick you out now. So - what's going on?~

Spock quickly caught the doctor up on everything that had occurred since they had beamed up from the colony.

~Am I correct in my assumption that the only surgeon aboard the Enterprise with the medical background and necessary experience for the type of surgery required is yourself?~

~Afraid so, Spock. We have a cardio-vascular specialist and an orthopedic surgeon, but I'm the only fully qualified neurosurgeon onboard. And as far as the colony here is concerned, I think we can all be in perfect agreement that Havarn's not going to be doing any additional surgeries on me. That quack's already done one more surgery on me than I'm comfortable with. Wait - I can feel that brain of yours churning, Spock. What do you have in mind?~

~I am well aware that such a thing would be highly unorthodox, but would you be willing to perform surgery on yourself if such a thing was possible?~

~Highly unorthodox is rather an extreme understatement. Exactly how do you figure that I might be able to pull something like that off?~

~I can deepen our connection to the point where I allow you to take over the motor skills of my body. Would that suffice?~

~Not without practice, Spock. It's not just having hands, it's knowing those hands intimately. Their strengths and weaknesses. How much pressure is just right to accomplish what you're attempting to do. And just how sure are you that you would be able to stand me being in the driver's seat? Because if there's a problem and your body hesitates at the wrong time, might as well go ahead and make use of your phaser so it's at least over with quickly.~

~Our options at this time are, unfortunately, limited. Unless you can think of an alternative beyond those that I have considered, we have four basic options. One has already been rejected and I concur that allowing Doctor Havarn further access to you would be, as the old Earth saying goes, borrowing trouble. The second option would be to allow one of the other Enterprise surgeons to attempt the removal. The third option would require keeping you unconscious until such time as we could reach a place with appropriate medical assistance available, however, it would be very likely be that Earth is the closest location where a qualified neurosurgeon would be found. The final option would be as I have already noted - you performing the surgery on yourself through me.~

There was a long pause and Spock could feel the undercurrent as the doctor mentally reviewed the options. The second option was rejected rather quickly. While he trusted his staff, he trusted them in their areas of expertise - and this was not any of theirs. The third option was mulled over the longest, but the main concern was loud enough that Spock couldn't help 'overhearing' it - there was the very real chance that McCoy's body would end up remaining in an induced coma until the end of their current five-year mission. It wasn't so much concern for himself, but concern for the rest of the crew (especially, Spock noted, himself and the captain) possibly needing, but not being able to access his medical skills that tipped the scales to rejecting that option. That left only the fourth option.

~Well, Spock - looks like you and me got a whole heap of practicing to do.~


	8. Chapter 8

When Spock explained to Chapel what he and McCoy were planning to do, she looked from the doctor's still body to Spock and back again as if trying to decide which of them needed to be yelled at the most. Spock heard McCoy chuckling in the back of his head and resisted the urge to sigh. The doctor definitely had a point - this was going to take work on both of their parts for this to be a success. He also felt the mental nudge from McCoy and stepped to the side mentally.

"Christine. What other choice do we have, darlin'?"

She froze briefly before starting to laugh, quickly putting her hand to her mouth to try and stifle that.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wasn't expecting your words with his voice. And - Mister Spock's voice sounds wrong with a Southern drawl."

"Hell, I can talk to you through him, but we're dealin' with his vocal chords, so you're going to have to adjust. Listen, I know you think this is nuts. Maybe it is – but do you me expect to trust myself with the so-called doctor that stuck this thing into me in the first place?"

"Certainly not. I'd like to shove a scalpel up his - well, let's just say he'd be uncomfortable for awhile. And if he comes near you again, I just might follow through."

"I appreciate the thought. But let's face it, we take him out of the equation, then who else is there that can do this sort of surgery without killing or crippling me?"

"Using someone else's hands, you might end up killing or crippling yourself."

"I know that. And you know what I need. So, scarf or shawl?"

"Considering who it should be for? Scarf."

"Right. If I complete it, I should have a good enough feel for how everything works. Mind getting the supplies together for me when we get back onboard?"

"Of course, Leonard. Anything else?"

"Afraid so. We're going to have to keep my body down for the count until we're ready for the surgery, but nothing that interferes with my thinking process - at all. I don't even want to think about what would happen if the output from that thing in my back gets worse as distance increases."

"If it does, we'll deal with it. There's more?"

"Yeah. Spock tells me that the shuttle's on the way down and I want you to accompany my body. Once we're headed back to the Enterprise, keep a close monitoring as we get further from the planet. If my body starts going into distress, head back down and we'll have to come up with something else. Worse comes to worst, we'll make use of the shuttle as an operating room."

She winced at the thought of that, but nodded. It felt doubly odd when Spock's arm reached out and his hand patted hers in a comforting fashion.

"I know. Not overly fond of that thought either, but we're having to play with rules we didn't write. That's all I can think of for now. Pardon me while I scoot to the back of the brain here and let the hobgoblin take back over before he gets any twitchier."

It was remarkably easy to tell when McCoy relinquished control. The body stiffened ever so slightly and the hand on her arm was withdrawn slowly.

"Mister Spock, I feel I should warn you that if the two of you do go through this as planned, he's going to have to be in control for hours, not minutes. Are you absolutely sure?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, paused and then spoke.

"Doctor McCoy has assured me that the process required for him to learn to make proper use of my hands should give me sufficient time to adjust. We shall be maintaining the meld for now to begin the process."

Spock's eyes narrowed and Chapel would have been willing to bet money that there was an argument going on inside of Spock's head. She made a note to make sure that there was a good supply of the drug used for Vulcan headaches standing by. When a sigh came from the body, that and the subtle shifting of posture told her that she was about to hear from Leonard again.

"Alright, just coming forward to let you know I'm agreeing to this nonsense. Spock has a point that he'd probably be able to pick up on any problems cropping up when we head back faster than the monitors could. Besides, I do have to get used to this and there's no time like the present I suppose."

The sight of Spock rolling his eyes was one she hadn't experienced before either, but for the sake of Spock's likely wounded dignity, she managed to keep a straight face. For the most part.

"I'll be around. Let me back off again. Me and Spock are going to have to come to terms about sharing toys."

~Toys, Doctor?~

~We're sharing a room. You could use my first name now and again. Just don't listens to any of the local yahoos on how to pronounce it.~

~Yahoos?~

~Oh for pity's sake. Is all our conversation going to be limited to you repeating something I said? Thought? Ah hell, whichever?~

~My apologies. Your 'speaking' thoughts and your upper thoughts are equally loud and it is somewhat difficult to sort one from the other. One thing that you seem to be ruminating over - the saying 'no good deed goes unpunished'?~

~Yeah. Am I sensing a touch of confusion there, Spock?~

~The possible meaning of such a saying does seem to elude me, Leonard.~

~Remember pushing Jim out of the way of that odd plant and getting hurt yourself? And the time I tried to keep Eleen from getting hurt while she was pregnant and ended up sentenced to death over it?~

~Yes. I believe I can see the point. But surely you do not believe all 'good deeds' come with negative results?~

~Naw. I didn't write the saying. Besides, it loses a lot of punch if you say 'some good deeds go unpunished.~

~Ah. Exaggeration for the sake of affect?~

~Pretty much. Doesn't feel like an exaggeration when I think about these folks though. Willing to sell out me, you and Jim without a thought of what any of us might want. Hey, you sure this sharing business won't be too much of a strain on your body?~

~So far, neither of us have come up with a reasonable alternative. So we shall both simply have to deal as the situation demands.~

~Don't you ever get tired of dealing with logic?~

~About as often as you tire of dealing with emotions.~

The chuckle rumbled through Spock's mind as McCoy conceded that round to him.

~Touche'.~

~Leonard? What did you mean when you said the colonists sold out the two of us and Jim?~

~That was what I was trying to tell you when you and Uhura first found me, but you told me to wait and tell Jim in person. Remember?~

~Yes. You spoke of a warning.~

~Right. Well, that warning is that all of this was arranged with the help of some of the Federation folks that have taken a dislike to Jim being Starfleet's poster boy. Apparently the plan is to removed his two main supports - that's me and you - and then wait for Jim to stumble. When I couldn't feel that buzz in the back of my head for awhile, I thought that maybe they'd already gotten to you and left Jim all alone.~

~If something happens that removes Jim from the helm of the Enterprise, I cannot imagine any good coming to the Federation from that. It would be highly illogical.~

Spock wasn't sure if it was himself or McCoy that caused his head to turn and study Kirk as he stood talking with Scotty.

~This may have a lot to do with revenge, jealousy, idiocy or temperament, Spock, but I'd bet my last bottle of Romulan ale that logic never entered into it at all.~

It seemed to Chapel that Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy were in the midst of another discussion inside of the Vulcan's head, so she left the orderly in charge of Doctor McCoy's body as she moved over to the captain to bring him up to date on what his two senior staff members were up to. Like Chapel, his gaze shifted as if he too was trying to figure out who to yell at. Or if yelling would simply be a waste of breath. Finally, he gave a small sigh.

"There isn't another option that's even a little better, is there?"

"If Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy couldn't come up with another alternative between them, I doubt there's a better one to be found, Captain."

"But if something were to go wrong during surgery, it could affect both of them, couldn't it?"

She paused before meeting his eyes.

"I'd have to say stronger than could, sir. If anything were to happen to Doctor McCoy while they were so closely connected, it couldn't help but affect Mister Spock as well."

Kirk went back to looking at McCoy's far too still body.

"And the reprecussions to the doctor should I deny permission for the surgery to take place?"

Chapel's mouth opened and closed before she drew a deep breath and finally answered.

"The best option for the doctor in that case would be to maintain him in an induced coma for how ever long it takes to relay his body to another neurosurgeon. That is if Doctor McCoy can even leave the planet surface safely."

That stopped Kirk cold and rerouted his train of thought entirely.

"Why wouldn't he be able to leave the planet?"

"Quite frankly, Captain, we have no way of knowing what the device inside the doctor will do. He's ordered me to keep a close check on him during the shuttle ride, but there's always the chance that once a reaction starts, we may not be able to stop it. If distance causes a reaction to build slowly, we could simply reverse course and everything should return back to normal. But if it fully triggers after a certain distance, there's always a chance that, once triggered on, it might not be able to be turned back off. I'm sure that they've considered that as well. The odds would be against that happening since the colonists wanted to keep the doctor here, not kill him."

Taking a deep breath, Kirk's eyes studied Spock. She could almost swear she could hear his thoughts and spoke softly again.

"They aren't doing anything impulsively or rashly. And on the most advanced Starbase or even on Earth, you would be hard pressed to find anyone more competant for performing the surgery than Doctor McCoy."

Chapel paused again breifly.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Kirk couldn't help but quirk a slight smile.

"I thought you already were, but permission granted."

"Trust them, Captain. If you don't, it might be more than their physical presence that you lose."

A noise drew their attention and they turned to watch as the shuttle finished making its way down to the surface. Kirk squared his shoulders, gave a brief smile to Chapel and then headed over to Spock. He found it mildly disconcerting to be looking at Spock but somehow knowing that he was about to speak to Bones.

"Might I assume the two of you have made up your mind?"

"You may. Lord knows I've done stranger things in the line of duty, Jim."

"I suppose you have at that. You aren't going to rush this?"

"Nope. The surgery will wait until we're both confident that we can do everything that needs doing."

The stance of Spock's body changed slightly.

"We will be doing everything possible to place the odds in our favor. Risk-free surgery does not exist, but we will not be taking risks that can be avoided."

There was silence for a moment, then Kirk gestured toward the shuttle.

"Then I suppose that the sooner we get you back on board, the sooner everything will be ready. Gentlemen?"

The shuttle ride back to the Enterprise was thankfully free of complications. Or, as Doctor McCoy phrased it, 'about damn time that something went right around here'. Of course, phrasing it that way using Spock's voice garnered a few stares.

Spock allowed McCoy to stay in control while he went through the steps of getting his own body settled onto one of the sickbay biobeds and making sure everything was stable. Then they came jointly to the agreement that they needed to sit Jim down for a talk. Fortunately, they caught him on his way out of his quarters, so it was easy enough to have him turn back around. This wasn't a talk to have in front of the rest of the crew.

"Alright, gentlemen - exactly what's the emergency?"

"That will depend on how badly someone reacts at the Federation to the news that I'm still with the ship, Jim."

"Wait. You mean someone with the Federation was behind this?"

"That's what was gloated to me and it rang true. The goal on that end is to break apart the three of us permanently. Me by stranding me on that rock, Spock - well, not sure how that they plan to split the two of you apart. But the results were supposed to leave you alone and vulnerable. I don't think they've taken the rest of the command crew into account enough personally. Which I guess is a good thing. Someone gunning for the three of us is bad enough without having to watch out for the others as well."

The subtle shift in body language signaled the mental shifting again.

"As we do not at the moment have pressing orders, my suggestion would be that we maintain our orbit here until Leonard has acclimatized himself to my body enough to perform the needed surgery. Since we do not as yet know who our opponent is, to do otherwise might compromise not only the ship, but his safety greatly."

Nodding slowly, Kirk digested the information. It certainly put a different spin onto why Spock and McCoy were willing to take the risks they were.

"So it's not about impatience here. It's about the risk of allowing things to stay as they are."

"Jim, let us assume for a moment that we leave the Vestorian space with the doctor still in an enforced comatose state. Starfleet Command would be well within their prerogative to order us to leave the doctor at the nearest Starbase and accept whomever they choose to send to be the new CMO. It is not flattery but a simple statement of fact that any other doctor assuming that position will be a step down from the expertise that Leonard brings to the Enterprise. And whoever positioned themselves to act against Leonard by making use of the mining contract could quite probably arrange that the replacement is one that is competent enough in a hospital setting, but who would not handle the types of emergencies that occur on a starship well."

Spock paused for a moment as if arguing with himself, but Kirk quickly realized that what he was probably doing was arguing with McCoy. Finally, he simply shook his head.

"While Leonard is not considering his own well-being as a factor, I feel the need to point out that if we were forced to leave him on a Starbase, he would be essentially defenseless. With the type of surgery involved, if the doctor attempting it failed, it would be hard to prove whether or not that failure was intentional. I know from personal experience that not every doctor takes the oaths they swear to uphold as seriously as Leonard does. There are also any number that will follow the orders of their superiors even if it means not acting in the best interests of their patient."

Spock went quiet as he watched a number of emotions working their way through their captain's body. There was a great deal of anger - more than Spock had been expecting.

~Well, what did you expect, Spock? They're hitting Jim in a vulnerable spot.~

~In what way do you mean?~

~I hate to bring up bad memories, but you do remember the Vians?~

~They are rather difficult to forget, Leonard.~

~No argument. But what was the worst thing they did to him?~

~Attempting to force him to choose between us.~

~And that was the worst thing because, well dammit, Spock, somewhere along the line, the three of us sort of connected. It would have hurt Jim to lose either one of us to the Vians. And now, whoever this jerk is? They're trying to take both of us away from him. Oh, I don't think they'd break Jim to the point they think they can, but they'd sure as hell rip the heart out of him.~

~I am not sure about your analogy. My being considered as part of the Captain's heart seems . . . illogical.~

~Not at all when you consider that the heart means two entirely different things to humans, Spock. On one hand, it is a muscle. The functioning of the body depends on it keeping to very precise rhythms. On the other hand, we tend to think of it as the seat of our emotions. You cover the precision, I cover the emotions.~

~Viewed from that perspective, I concede the point to you.~

~Of course you do when we're arguing where no-one else can hear us.~

~That is, admittedly, an unexpected side benefit to our current situation.~

A snorting laugh that was all McCoy came from Spock's body and broke Kirk out of his increasingly darker thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Kirk squared his shoulders and shook the darkness off. He hadn't lost his two best friends yet and he wasn't going to.

"Alright, we stay put for now. However, we can't expect to be allowed to remain for long and there's a chance that word is already making its way back to Starfleet that the ploy to keep McCoy trapped here has failed. However you plan to get ready for the surgery, I suggest that you start without delay. You are both currently excused from all regular duties except in case of emergency. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to get to the Bridge."

As Kirk headed toward the turbolift, he began making plans for after his shift. He needed to get the rest of the command crew together and inform all of them of what was going on. Together, they were the most formidable crew in the Fleet. Together, they would get to the bottom of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Spock again relinquished control as they entered sickbay. They had already decided that they would be working in Spock's quarters since it was already set up for his body's comfort, but McCoy needed to get the supplies he needed first.

Her usual efficient self, Chapel not only had the necessary supplies gathered, but also in a container. She didn't know how to react at all though when Spock's body not only gave a small quirk of a smile while taking the container, but gave her a light peck on the cheek. Yes, she knew it was McCoy behind the actions, but still she found herself blushing.

"Chris, you are an absolute angel. Thanks, darlin'."

~Would you please refrain from getting overly emotional in my body, Doctor?~

~I'm not going to go out looking for dates, Spock, but I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with a certain amount of me being . . . well, me. The whole point of this is for me to be able to react in this body as if it was mine well enough to get through the surgery.~

He could feel Spock searching for an argument to that and gave a mental sigh.

~Look, I'm sorry. I do know how much of a sacrifice this is to you, but if I start second-guessing myself and censoring what I might normally say or do, it's going to slow down the process. And I think we can both agree that isn't in the best interest of anyone.~

~Very well. I suggest we head back to my quarters now and begin with whatever it is you have plans to do. Jim was very correct when he suggested that our time to complete this may be very limited.~

~Right. Let's get this show on the road.~

"We'll be in Mister Spock's quarters in case of emergency. Thanks again."

It didn't take long to reach Spock's quarters and inwardly, McCoy frowned as he registered the difference in the comfort level of the body he was currently inhabiting once the door closed behind them. They had other things to worry about right now, but he made himself a mental note to address that issue once things calmed back down. The ship's temperature had to be at a level for the comfort of the majority of the crew, but there was no reason for anyone to have to be miserable.

Heading to the table, he sat the container down, then rummaged to find the cord and small dowel that he wanted to begin with. McCoy could feel Spock, curious as a cat like he always was. Finding a comfortable place to sit, he made the starting loop to anchor his cord and began.

~Macramé, Leonard?~

~To begin with. I'll move to something a little more complicated after I get comfortable with this. I wasn't aware that you would recognize macramé, Spock. You are a constant source of surprise.~

~My mother had several hobbies that she used to, as she phrased it, keep herself busy during times of stress. Visible fretting on Vulcan is akin to hysterics on Earth so she did what she could to avoid that circumstance.~

~You are very much your mother's son, Spock. And I hope you take that as the compliment that it's meant to be. I have the utmost respect for her.~

~As do I, though I am having difficulty seeing how you consider the two of us as being alike.~

~Much as I give you grief, Spock, I will admit that it takes a hefty dose of both courage and commitment to immerse yourself into a culture that you weren't born to. Your mother did it and you've done it. And I think both of you have done damn well for yourselves and admire that.~

There was a fairly lengthy mental pause - for Spock any way.

~I must confess that I find that you express admiration in a peculiar fashion.~

McCoy gave the mental equivalent of a shrug.

~I don't do anything for you that I don't do for Jim. In his case, I try to keep reminding him that he's mortal. In your case, that you aren't infallible.~

~I cannot recall ever claiming to be infallible, Doctor.~

~Hit a nerve, did I? You went back to formal address. Well, Jim doesn't go around claiming to immortal either, does he? Sure the hell acts like he thinks he's ten foot tall and bulletproof on a regular basis though. I just consider what I do as a bit of a reality check.~

Spock's thoughts back were still very stiff – which struck McCoy as funny and didn't help diffuse the situation in the least.

~I am firmly grounded in reality, Doctor.~

~Yes, yes you are. But would you be if nobody ever challenged you or questioned you about anything?~

There was again a fairly lengthy pause.

~Leonard? If I may take control over my body again for a little while, I should like to take a walk.~

The request seemed to come from out of nowhere, but McCoy placed his cording down so that he could restart later and mentally moved to the side. Spock remained quiet mentally and McCoy, though curious, remained equally silent.

As the doctor's current state was still unknown to the vast majority of the crew, the memorial area was still in place. Spock simply stood before it and let McCoy take it all in. Spock noted a few small items had been left behind by others that had visited the space including small notes from many of the crew that the doctor had taken care of over the course of their mission.

~Much as your methods of dealing with the captain, myself and this crew often puzzle me, Leonard, results cannot be denied. You have been sorely missed.~

Now is McCoy's turn for a lengthy pause. He forced down his own emotions as he spoke.

~Not a lot of folks get the privilege of seeing their own funeral. Thank you, Spock. Now, let's get back to work. We might be getting along better than I'd hoped, but I'd still prefer separate accommodations again.~

A few of the crewmen in the area wondered slightly at the sight of Mister Spock standing silently before the memorial for a few minutes, but no-one questioned it or commented until the door slid shut behind him after he exited.

* * *

Spock was rather pleased to discover that he could slip into a state very near to full meditation as McCoy worked on his macrame' piece. Which left McCoy alone to work with the cord. He found at first that he was undoing as much as he was doing - he was getting the tension all wrong. After the third attempt, he ended up snapping the cord. Sighing, he tossed that section of cord into the waste and retrieved a new piece of cord from the container to try again.

An hour and another broken cord later, McCoy took a short break for water and some consideration before starting again. He had suspected that he'd been trying too hard and tried to pay more attention to the pattern than the method and found that improved his results greatly. The first bracelet he completed was no work of art, but he'd finished it. The next one was much better and by the fifth one, he was satisfied that is was just as he had intended it to be.

As he started a different pattern, McCoy's thoughts wandered back in time to when he was showing his daughter how to make what his grandmother had called a friendship bracelet. He wondered if she still remembered how to make one. Hell, he wondered if she still remembered him. Sure, they got to communicate once in a blue moon, but body language said so much - especially with him and his family. He remembered his own grandfather and the way he would yell for him. While his grandfather never varied how he called for him - just yelled 'Len' - he knew from the combination of the man's stance, hand position and tone whether he was just needed for a chore or if he was in deep trouble.

The bracelet turned out just right the first time and McCoy nodded to himself - well, nodded Spock's head to himself. He put his completed projects to the side and reached for the bulk of the items in the container - yarn and a set of knitting needles. As with the macrame, he ended up having to unravel as much as he actually knitted for the first hour, but then he began to find his rhythm and settled into it.

A soft, but persistent sound began to nudge its way into is thoughts. McCoy, in turn, gave the meditating Spock a nudge.

~It would seem that you have kept yourself occupied until mealtime, Leonard.~

Blinking at that, McCoy took a look at the time readout.

~Huh. I'll be. I had no idea that much time had passed. Well, your body to fuel, so I'll take a break while you drive for awhile.~

~Drive?~

~Don't be obtuse, Spock. You know exactly what I meant. Sometimes I think -~

The white-hot pain took them both off-guard. Recovering to find himself limp in the chair, Spock's first thought was that he was grateful that he hadn't stood up yet. His second thought was one of concern as he registered the sudden silence from the doctor.

Steadying himself, Spock reached over to activate the intercom.

"Spock to Bridge."

Kirk frowned even as he reached for the control on his chair. Was it a fault in the transmission or did Spock sound . . shaken?

"Kirk here. What is it, Spock?"

"We have a situation, Captain. Please meet me in Sickbay as soon as possible."

That was the sort of statement that, from Spock, demanded immediate attention. Kirk was already halfway out of his chair as he responded.

"On my way. Kirk out. Mister Sulu, you have the con."

Spock's movements were not as quick as usual, so he and Kirk met inn the corridor outside of Sickbay.

"Spock - what is it? What's wrong?"

"That is what we need to determine and quickly. I experienced a spike of extreme pain that must have come from the doctor's body and his mind is no longer responding to mine."

The staff members that were currently on duty in Sickbay weren't showing any signs of there being any emergency at all. That didn't make any sense to Kirk. Spock was not a being who was prone to exaggerations, so he wanted to get to the bottom of this quickly.

"Where is Chapel?"

One of the newer nurses answered.

"She had already worked through one shift and part of another, so Doctor Adams ordered her off duty to get some rest."

"Where is Doctor McCoy?"

The nurse gave the Captain a look that suggested he might need to be ordered to get some rest himself. That did nothing to improve Kirk's mood.

"The doctor is under convalescent care, sir."

"I know that, Ensign. Show me to the room that he's in."

"Yessir, but you won't be able to get in. No-one can but the doctors."

"We'll just see about that."

Just as the nurse had said, the door to the quarantine area McCoy was in was locked - already a source of concern as no-one could reach him in case of emergency. That was easily overcome by using his Captain's override on the door.

It was very obvious once they got inside that there had been an emergency. McCoy's body was still on the biobed, but twisted and the scrubs he'd been put into were soaked with perspiration. The monitor above the bed was blinked out warnings, but no audible alarms were going off at all.

Turning to the door where the young nurse was still standing slack-jawed, Kirk snapped out.

"I want Doctor M'Benga here and I want him now."

"But, sir, he's -"

"Now!"

That did it. The nurse broke and ran to M'Benga's quarters. Kirk continued to scowl for a minute longer, then sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on as he turned back to see Spock straightening out McCoy's body while looking over the biobed's readings.

"The medications that were keeping Doctor McCoy's body from triggering the implant were halted with predictable results. It does not appear permanent damage was caused this time, but the pain influx came dangerous close to throwing the doctor's heart rhythms into irregular patterns that could have resulted in death. It was even more risky as there was no-one monitoring him."

"Chapel would never have left Bones like this. Never."

"I find myself in full agreement with that conclusion, Captain. However, the facts are that the lock engaged on the entrance to this area could only be overridden by three members of the crew - the two of us and Doctor McCoy."

"I know. Which means that it is highly likely that whoever is behind all of this mess already has at least one accomplice onboard."

"And not only onboard, but in Sickbay."


	10. Chapter 10

As they waited for M'Benga to arrive in Sickbay, Kirk managed to calm himself considerably. He had thought about sending for Chapel, but decided that, for now at least, he would let her continue to get some rest.

He was still preoccupied when Spock's soft voice drew his attention back to their surroundings.

"Captain, does the overall tone of Sickbay strike you as different?"

As he looked around, Kirk began to frown slightly. Bones ran a tight, but loose ship. Tight in that he expected the Sickbay area itself to be just so, but loose in that he didn't mind his people talking and joking among themselves. While Kirk couldn't pinpoint just what was different, there was something that felt out of place regarding Sickbay as a whole. But what was really missing was the chatter. Possibly the presence of himself and Spock was keeping the staff quiet, but really, it wasn't like they were infrequent visitors.

"Other than the quiet, nothing I can put my finger on, but yes."

"I am not certain how deeply the changes go, but several items are placed differently to where Doctor McCoy prefers them. Also, I noted that the door to his office is locked. As it was not locked earlier and I know for fact that Doctor McCoy did not lock it himself, I find that rather curious as well."

Kirk could feel his temper building again, but held it back as he moved to one of the nurses that he knew had been on McCoy's staff from the start.

"Nurse Selmon - I want you in front of this door. Anyone tries to go in besides myself or Mister Spock, sedate them no matter what their rank is. That's an order, Lieutenant."

Her mouth opened slightly before snapping shut. She moved briskly to pick up the hypo she would need to carry out his orders, then moved into position.

Giving her a nod, Kirk moved over to the door of McCoy's office as Spock used his own override code to unlock it. As they entered, Kirk ordered the lights on and then lost the temper he'd worked so hard to keep in control. Spock couldn't say that he was surprised. He wasn't pleased by what they had found himself.

Anything that might vaguely be considered to be a personal item of McCoy's had been placed into a set of containers.

"Captain, you may wish to see this."

Spock was standing in front of the CMO's computer terminal. The screen was showing a report regarding the current status of Doctor McCoy along with a request for his immediate transfer to the nearest Starbase. The report was unfinished, which gave Kirk some hope.

"This hasn't been sent?"

"No, it has not."

Moving to activate the intercom, Kirk practically growled.

"It's not going to be either. Kirk to Uhura."

"Uhura here, sir."

"I want a communications lock on this ship. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing gets transmitted off of this ship without the direct approval of either myself or Mister Spock."

Uhura knew from the tone that this was not a time to question an order.

"Aye aye, sir. Anything else, Captain?"

"That will be all for now. Kirk out."

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Doctor M'Benga had seen and experienced what he considered to be a fairly wide range of situations since being assigned to the Enterprise even though he stayed strictly aboard and never participated in landing parties - and personally thought McCoy was a fool for going planetside so often. But there was one thing that he had never had to experience before now. Being face to face with a livid Captain Kirk who was being flanked by his second-in-command who was apparently not intending to intervene.

"Oh yes, I wanted to see you. You can answer my questions here or in the Brig. What the hell is going on here? A mutiny against my Chief Medical Officer?"

"There's no mutiny, Captain. I was packing Doctor McCoy's possessions so that they could go with him."

M'Benga paused for a moment as it was evident from his body language that Kirk was getting madder.

"We could store them here on the Enterprise if you prefer, sir, but you do realize that the odds of Doctor McCoy returning to duty on this ship aren't good."

Spock spoke up at that point, partly because he was beginning to fear for the Captain's blood pressure.

"The odds are even less favorable that Doctor McCoy will leave the ship in the first place. Doctor McCoy was released from the duty roster to work with me on a special project that has the Captain's full support and approval."

There was a flash of expression on M'Benga's face and Spock shifted his topic.

"What is it that you have against Doctor McCoy?"

Stiffening slightly at the unexpected question, M'Benga frowned.

"Leonard and I have had a great many disagreements, sir. A fair share of them having to do with the lack of understanding and respect accorded to you. He also didn't respond well to my suggestion that it would be to his benefit to conduct himself more as you do, Mister Spock."

Despite his anger, Kirk winced at that. He knew just how well that must have gone over with his admittedly volatile friend. Spock, however, simply continued.

"You interned on Vulcan. Doctor. Do you really think that a ship's complement that is 85% pure human would really respond well to a Vulcan healer? As to the other, Doctor McCoy and I have spoken regarding his patterns of speech. If I have no objections, I cannot see where you would. Regardless, even if you would prefer a Vulcan healer onboard, attempting to murder Doctor McCoy to have him replaced seems rather extreme."

The expression on M'Benga's face was shock - and not the kind of shock that Kirk would have associated with having gotten caught. He took the questioning back up.

"Are you the one that over-rode Doctor McCoy's orders on the treatment of his body?"

"Captain, I can assure you that there were no orders to over-ride. Doctor McCoy hasn't been conscious since he was brought back aboard."

Spock interjected again.

"You are mistaken on the point, Doctor M'Benga. Doctor McCoy did indeed give the orders and I witnessed it. However, you circumvented the Captain's question instead of answering it. I would strongly suggest you answer it now."

"No, I haven't altered any instructions on Doctor McCoy. And if you really were a witness to the orders, you might want to consult with Doctor Adams as I believe he is filing a reprimand on Chapel for exceeding her authority."

"Interesting. And where is Doctor Adams currently?"

"I believe he was planning to be working in the science labs, Captain."

Spock gave a brief glance toward the terminal screen before speaking.

"Do Doctor Adams and Doctor McCoy have disagreements?"

M'Benga almost laughed at that - probably would have if the mood wasn't as dark as it was.

"I've seen cats and dogs get along better. I don't think they've ever been in a room together without fighting."

That comment drew Kirk's attention.

"I've never heard about any of this."

M'Benga simply shrugged.

"I doubt you would have, Captain. Doctor McCoy always says you have enough to deal with without our dirty laundry."

From the way Spock's eyebrows shifted, Kirk knew that he was about to ask what uniforms in need of cleaning had to do with the situation. He headed that off by raising his hand to stop Spock before continuing on himself.

"Exactly what is it that they fight about?"

"Doctor Adams is military first, all the way. He's said that Starfleet giving a man like Leonard his current rank is a joke. Doctor McCoy has always been a doctor first and foremost. Whatever his personal opinion of Doctor Adams is, he keeps to himself, but it's safe to say they don't enjoy one another's company. If there's anything that they do agree about, I haven't figured it out yet."

"And your stand?"

That got the first hesitation from M'Benga.

"As I said before, I interned on Vulcan. I prefer an orderly, well planned and quiet method to getting the job done. However, I also prefer a live patient to a dead patient. If this were a Starbase in a peaceful zone, I would prefer Doctor Adams. Where we are with the demands on us changing daily if not hourly? I prefer Doctor McCoy. Adams is - well, he's too by the book to be able to adapt and improvise. On a ship like the Enterprise, that attitude going to cost lives. You can't always wait for the ship to stop shaking before you treat a patient, even if that treatment is surgery. In a nutshell, McCoy has and will continue to bend or break the rules if there's a chance of saving a life. Adams wouldn't."

"If - and this is a large if - something happened to McCoy and I didn't override it, who would take over as acting CMO?"

"Adams, sir. I have more time as a doctor and a wider range of experience, but Adams has more time in the service."

M'Benga hesitated, then spoke again.

"Captain, if I understand what you said earlier correctly, Leonard's life was threatened. If he needs a doctor to be looking after him right now, I volunteer to allow Mister Spock to meld with me. While I will admit to wanting a CMO position, I don't want it through the death of my predecessor."

Kirk and Spock exchanged a glance and at Kirk's nod, Spock stepped forward. Used to the procedure, M'Benga opened his mind to Spock without hesitation and the meld seemed over almost as soon as it had begun. This time when Spock met Kirk's eyes, he was the one to give the nod and Kirk visibly relaxed.

"Doctor M'Benga is not aware of all of the nuances of Doctor McCoy's condition, Captain."

"Fill him in and then join me at the labs, Spock. It's time we had a similar talk with Doctor Adams."

As he left the Sickbay area, Kirk briefly debated the merits of simply calling Doctor Adams to him, but dismissed that thought just as quickly. If the man was up to something in the labs, Kirk wanted to know about it sooner than later and if the man had advance warning that the Captain wanted to see him, it might give him the opportunity to hide whatever he might be working on. And if that something might affect his ship and crew? Kirk definately wanted it stopped in its tracks.

Back in Sickbay, Spock began to fill Doctor M'Benga in, but soon agreed with him that it would be best to call Chapel back since she'd been with McCoy during the initial stages. She had already been in the process of getting ready and joined them in very short order. When she was filled in on what had occurred during her rest period, she began muttering several things under her breath that Spock wouldn't have been surprised to hear coming from McCoy but that did rather take him off guard when he was hearing those same words from her.

As she and Doctor M'Benga quickly got down to the task of getting Doctor McCoy stablized back to where he needed to be, Spock excused himself and left the Sickbay area. He hadn't liked the thought of the Captain not calling Security for men to accompany him and cared even less for the thought of the Captain facing Doctor Adams without him. Spock would have been far less eager to leave Sickbay had he known that the Sickbay area was being watched.

As soon as Spock had cleared the area, Doctor Adams eased out of the storage area he had concealed himself in, grateful that he had seen Kirk exiting the area before the Captain had seen him. As Adams started toward Sickbay, he smiled thinly. As CMO, McCoy kept the items he needed for an Away mission where he could retrieve them at short notice and Adams had 'appropriated' the phaser that was among the other items. It was that phaser that he was adjusting the setting on as he walked. The time had come to finish this.

On reaching the Science Labs, Spock found the Captain looking over what appeared to be an experiment that was in the process of running off its results. The frown on Kirk's face was enough to tell Spock that the Captain didn't care for what he was seeing on the computer screen. Kirk was intent enough on studying the readout that it took him a moment or two to realize that Spock had joined him.

"Come over here and look at this, Spock. I'm not sure I'm reading this correctly. Actually, I hope that I'm not reading this correctly."

A brow rose ever so slightly as Spock complied, then lowered as he began looking over the output himself. He moved to the keyboard and quickly inserted his override as the head of the Science Department, ordering everything regarding the ongoing synthesizing be downloaded to his and the Captain's computer files as well as ordering all samples that had been finished as well as those that were in process to be destroyed. For the latter command, he also required the Captain to input his own code.

"So. From that reaction, I take it that what was being formulated was as bad as I thought it was."

"Indeed. It is a compound commonly known to be a nerve toxin. Vulcans and Romulans are especially susceptible to it, though it will affect most humanoids to some degree."

"And exactly how is it that a substance like that can be compounded onboard this ship without approval?"

"I think that you will find that Doctor Adams authorized it himself by entering the code for Acting CMO. As to why such a substance would be able to be compounded, you will find that most medicines and their compounds are poisonous to some extent. If we were to disallow poisonous substances on board, we would greatly tie the hands of our medical researchers."

"Possibly so, but I think we need an additional stop-gap in there for occasions such as this. Not that I expect occasions like this to become a common occurrence. Still, it something can happen once, it can happen twice."

"I will put looking into ways of tightening the protocols on the list of priorities once we are out of our current situation, however I believe that we are being distracted from the fact that Doctor Adams was here, but is here no longer."

As he finished speaking, Spock stiffened slightly, although only someone who knew him very well, such as Kirk or McCoy, would have noticed the difference. A scowl formed on Kirk's face at that as he moved to input his own code to authorize the destruction of the material.

An alert on the computer console sounded a moment later and Kirk broke his gaze off of Spock to see what the problem was.

"The computer wasn't able to destroy all of the substance. It seems that Doctor Adams must have taken the first batch synthesized with him. Spock? Is there something wrong?"

"It would appear so, Captain. It seems Doctor McCoy has regained consciousness."

"That's good, isn't it? That means M'Benga and Chapel have managed to get everything back under control again."

"Were M'Benga and Chapel currently with him, I would agree. Unfortunately, Doctor McCoy, as best as he can tell, is currently alone in the quarantine area with Doctor Adams."


	11. Chapter 11

In the quarantine room, McCoy could hear that Adams was doing something down near floor level, but with his movement limited to his head and neck, he couldn't see what.

~There is still no sign of either M'Benga or Chapel, Doctor?~

~None, Spock. Adams is doing something but it's below the level of the biobed. Can't tell what he's up to. Do know his brain seems to have slipped a gear.~

~That does not make -~

~I know, I know. Brains don't have gears. Must you take everything literally?~

~Must you always speak with euphemisms?~

~Let's not get too deeply into grammar lessons? Guy's already described six ways of possibly killing me and to be frank? He's starting to both get on my nerves and creep me out. Especially since the killing part seems sincere and he's apparently only debating which way he wants to go with it.~

"It's fitting that you be the first one to die. Your interference is what started the chain of events leading to his murder."

~Murder?~

Feeling the ratcheting up of tension as well as the confusion over whose death Adams might be talking about, Spock shifted to using McCoy's first name again.

~Leonard, I would strongly advise against responding for now. If he suspects you do not even remember what he is referring to, he might become violent.~

~Oh. Right. Heaven forbid I get the guy already talking about killing me mad.~

"He was always surrounded by minds that were too narrow to appreciate his work or too jealous to acknowledge it. His neural work was decades beyond anyone else."

~We have a problem, Spock.~

~I am aware of that, Leonard. We are seeking . . ~

~Will you just shut up and listen for a minute, you hobgoblin? Different problem. I just realized who it is that he's talking about. Remember Tantalus V?~

As McCoy felt a the sense of guilt coming across the link, he repressed a sigh. Emotionless Vulcans, his Aunt Fanny.

~Spock. Listen to me. You did not murder Tristan Adams. No-one did. It was an accident. A tragic accident, but an accident. If you're going to place blame, Jim is more at fault than you are. He's the one that left the man unconscious in the treatment area.~

~You cannot blame Jim for that, Leonard. The man had been using the machine on Jim to torture him and Jim left Adams behind as he escaped.~

Even mentally, McCoy's voice took a softer tone and his accent became a touch more pronounced.

~I never said I was blaming him, Spock. Just remarking that if you're gonna blame yourself, you've got to blame Jim too. Since this Adams here is talking about chains of events, if you want to take this chain back to its first link, Doctor Tristan Adams started the path to his own death when he began abusing that neural neutralizer.~

There was a long considering pause before Spock responded.

~I concede to your logic on that conclusion. However, I doubt Doctor Zackary Adams will be equally inclined to accept that view of the events, despite its truth. What I am concerned with is how we were not aware that there is a connection between the deceased Doctor Adams and our Doctor Adams.~

~I could be making a wrong guess, but I'd be inclined to think that part of his record was erased or at least editted by our unknown foe or foes back at Starfleet Command before being sent to us. Thing is, if I'd have stayed presumed dead, he'd have had too many opportunities to affect you and the Captain for my peace of mind. Okay - I felt that. What was that reaction for?~

When Spock filled him in on what Adams had been synthesizing in the labs, Spock discovered that there was a whole range of curses that McCoy knew in a surprising number of languages that he had never heard the doctor actually use verbally. It also occurred to him that perhaps some of the times that he'd thought that McCoy had been rendered speechless, it had been more due to him choosing to remain silent rather than use the words he had really wanted to use. Which meant that he hadn't been giving McCoy the proper amount of credit for the actual restraint he made use of on a regular basis.

~You have quite an extensive - vocabulary.~

~Not one that my Momma'd be proud of, but yeah. Just take my word that when you work the graveyard shift of an ER room in a spaceport city to make ends meet, there's not much in the way of . . . descriptive language that doesn't get thrown your way on a nightly basis. Thanks, by the way.~

~For what?~

~Your running commentary is helping to keep me from freaking out here. With my body as it is, I can't even manage token resistance againt him when he does decide to get it over with.~

"I think I've decided on the proper method of getting rid of you, McCoy. You and I are goind to take a little trip. Or, more precisely, you are. I've always been told you had a bit of a space phobia. Not trusting the technology overmuch that keeps us out here. Maybe a little extra exposure will get you over that."

~He just shifted my body, Spock. M'Benga, Chapel and Selmon are all on the floor. I think I can see Selmon moving a little, but I can't tell on the other two.~

Spock was listening to McCoy, but he was filling in the Captain.

"Jim, we seem to have run out time. Doctor Adams is in the process of moving Leonard. M'Benga, Chapel and Selmon are all on the floor of the quarantine area, mostly likely either stunned or sedated."

"I don't like the delay, but I don't want any moves made until Adams is away from the quarantine area. Have a security crew standing by and once Adams has left, I want them to move in and secure that area to protect the other three from further harm."

"And Leonard?"

Kirk looked frustrated, but took a deep breath as he passed a phaser over to Spock.

"We'll stay back but follow along and stay as close as we can without detection through your link. You and I will need to ready to take advantage whenever the opportunity presents itself, but whatever Adams has planned for Bones? He's not going to succeed."


	12. Chapter 12

Once he had carried him over and laid McCoy out the gurney, Doctor Adams covered him over with a sheet to prevent casual observation of who it was. While certainly not every crewmember knew one another, all of them knew their very hands-on Chief Medical Officer. Considering where they were headed, he doubted they would come across very many in the passageways, but he didn't plan to get this far only to lose his venegeance. Before going through the door, he leaned in and spoke close to McCoy's ear.

"Remember that I still have your phaser. Attract attention to us and I may have to use it on more of the crew."

Spock frowned at that as he heard that over their connection. There were not many threats that would legitimately work on the irascible doctor, but that was one of them. The First Officer was also 'treated' mentally to another set of colorful expressions and was at least somewhat impressed to find that the doctor still hadn't run out of phrases. Spock didn't dwell on that however as he kept track of Adams movements.

"You know, McCoy, I should really have thought of this before. It does fit in perfectly with my desire that you die as he did. Alone. I don't even need to bother to send food and water with you. Even if your body were able to recover from the drugs enough to reach anything before you run out of oxygen, you'd be unconscious again before you could do anything with it."

Covered with the sheet as he was, McCoy really couldn't give Spock much in the way of clues as to where he was being taken. All he was genuinely sure of was that he as being taken to a secure area because there was a halt while Adams keyed his access code to open a secured door.

That was all the clue that Spock required as it only took him a few seconds to learn from the computer where the location that Adams had just used his code was. His head rose quickly from the screen which Kirk knew without asking was a bad sign.

"Adams has taken the doctor to where the Enterprise's quarantine pods are stored. That taken in junction with what Adams has been saying would seem to indicate that he intends to place Doctor McCoy in one of the pods and jettison him."

Kirk's frown got deeper, something that Spock would have said was impossible if he had been asked a minute before.

"Could he actually do that?"

"Using his authorization code as a doctor? Yes, Doctor Adams could do that. All he would be requored to do is input the information to the computer that the pod being jettisoned contains contaminated biological material."

"That son of a - Spock, can you block that?"

"Invalidating his code might cause a violent reaction that would not be wise while Adams is in close quarters with Doctor McCoy and he is still unable to defend himself. However, I can add in a protocol to the computer requiring either the Science Officer or the Captain to sign off on any jettisoned material. While that will also doubtless frustrate him, as Doctor McCoy is the one that usual deals with these procedures, Adams may simply believe that there was a change in procedurals and not read more into than that."

Not even waiting for the go-ahead from the Captain, Spock was inputting the instructions to the computer as he spoke. Kirk just gave him a bemused smile and moved over to one of the intercoms to contact the Security team that he sent to Sickbay.

"Kirk to Lieutenant Dorn. Report."

"Dorn here, Captain. Sickbay is secured. Nurse Walters has examined M'Benga, Chapel and Selmon. All are showing the aftereffects of having been stunned and also appear to have been injected with something to keep them unconscious, sir."

"Make sure the remaining medical staff are clear to take care of them, but keep an eye on everything. No-one in or out of Sickbay without my express orders."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Kirk closed down the connection and looked back to Spock.

"I have altered the computer's directives so that he will be unable to jettison any of the pods."

"Very good, but even so, I don't want to continue to leave Bones with that madman any longer. And now that they're in an area well away from the ship's general population, I'd say it's time for us to make our move."

"Agreed. However, we do need to keep in mind that Adams is still armed."

"And dangerous. He used a stun on the others in Sickbay followed by injecting them with a sedative to make sure that they stayed down. Our priority to prevent Bones from any further injuries."

Kirk stopped speaking at the expression forming on Spock's face. The Vulcan's voice was tight as he spoke.

"Jim, I have lost contact with Leonard again."

"Let's move, Spock. Keep your phaser out and ready. Fire on sight if he's clear."

Now that he actually had McCoy in the storage area where the quarantine pods were kept, Adams found he wasn't quite as cold-blooded as he'd thought he was. Or perhaps not as steeled in his purpose as he'd believed. Perhaps it was the doctor in him and that line from the Hippocratic Oath - abstain from doing harm. Regardless of the why, he found that he couldn't handle the thought of having McCoy's blue eyes watch him as he loaded him into one of the pods. Still, he had come too far to allow something like that to get in his way.

Leaving the sheet over McCoy, Adams pulled out a hypospray and double checked it before shifting the sheet just enough to reach McCoy's arm. Injecting the sedative, he gave it a couple of minutes to take full effect before finally pulling the sheet fully away.

"This will be best for you, I suppose. You'll never even wake up. Just as well since these don't have life support systems beyond pressurization. It will all be over quickly. That's fair enough. My brother didn't linger either."

Easing the limp body off of the gurney and into the pod, Adams made a last check and then activated the seal on it. Being a quarantine pod, it was not designed to be reopened once the seal was activated. Once that was done, Adams grumbled to himself as he maneuvered the pod into position before moving over to the panel to begin the procedure to jettison it and its human cargo.

Kirk knew the layout of the Enterprise better than anyone except Scotty and as he ran over the details of the pod holding area in his mind while standing in the corridor, he practically growled in frustration. Sneaking up on Adams really wasn't an option – due to the hazardous nature of the materials usually dealt with there, not only was there only one way in, but it was a two-door system with an airlock to prevent contamination from escaping into the main section of the ship. There was no way to override the safety precautions and simply barge in on Adams. After conferring with him and checking the timing of the system., the best Spock was able to do was lower the time between the outer doors closing and inner doors opening.

As Kirk feared, as soon as Adams heard the outer doors open, he scrambled away from the panel and toward the table where he had laid the phaser down while he was taking care of McCoy's body. He reached it just as the inner doors where opening and got off a shot. It went wide, scarring the wall near the door. Kirk's fired while ducking and missed Adams, while Spock moved quickly to the side, holding his own fire.

With no way to reach the door, Adams hid behind the pod that McCoy was in before yelling out to the Captain. However much sanity Adams might have been able to lay claim to before had abandoned him.

"Leave! It can't happen this way! Alone! He has to be alone!"

Spock spoke quietly from the left side of the room.

"No. He will never be alone."

Adams rose in fury, taking a shot at Spock. Seeing his opportunity, Kirk fired and Adams fell stunned to the deck. Getting back to his feet, Kirk stood and moved immediately to an intercom.

"Kirk to Security. I need two men to the quarantine pod holding area to transport one prisoner to the Brig."

"Aye aye, Captain. I will have two men there at once."

"On the double. Kirk out."

Closing down the connection, the Captain looked over to where Spock was standing by the pod.

"Let's get him out of that - that thing, Spock."

When Spock raised his head to meet his eyes, he knew that there was a problem before the Vulcan even said a word.

"What is it, Spock?"

"Doctor Adams activated the seal on the pod. It is a standard security feature on pods intended to contain biohazard material that once they are sealed, they cannot be reopened."

"What?"

Kirk came hurrying over to look over the pod.

"No. There has to be a way to override it. Has to be."

Another thought came to Kirk as his hand reached out and touched the outer casing.

"And due to the materials that are supposed to be placed inside, the seal is airtight, isn't it?"

"It is. We will have to find a way to breach the seal or Leonard will suffocate."

"How long do we have?"

"So long as he remains unconscious, his usage of the existing air should be minimal. From the inside dimensions of a pod of this size and taking into account the amount of air that would have been displaced when he was put inside? An hour perhaps. Two at most."

"And if he wakes?"

"The pain reaction would trigger and he would use up the air in a matter of minutes."

Kirk practically ran back to the intercom.

"Mister Scott! I need you at my location immediately. And Scotty? Bring anyone and any tool you might need with you. We've got to get a quarantine pod open and we've got a small time window."


	13. Chapter 13

Even with Scotty gathering his tools and giving orders for other ones to be brought behind him as quickly as he was able, twelve of the few minutes remaining to open the pod had already elapsed by the time he arrived. When Scotty got a good look at what he was going to be dealing with, Spock was not sure what the Chief Engineer was saying, but was fairly sure that Doctor McCoy was not the only one on the Enterprise well versed in what he had once heard termed as 'salty' language. Spock never had been given a satisfactory reason as to why something intangible such as language would be salty. Perhaps that might be a topic that Doctor McCoy could provide more illumination on after the current situation was resolved.

His musings were cut off then as Scotty slapped a hand on the side of the pod.

"Captain, I dinnae care to call anything impossible, but these buggers were designed to keep whatever was put inside them inside for good. What is it that was sealed up in here, if you don't mind me askin', sir?"

Kirk's eyes were fixed on the pod, not looking up at all as he spoke to Scotty.

"Not what, Mister Scott. Who. Doctor Adams sealed Bones in there."

The cursing began again, though this time it sounded far more heartfelt as Scotty began going over every inch of the pod again. Spock remaining standing as he had been, watching the proceedings alertly. Kirk, on the other hand, was threatening to wear a groove in the decking with his pacing. He came to a dead stop at the sound of a heavy sigh coming from Scotty.

"I'll be blunt, sir. There is something I can try that may give us a wee chance of opening this, but it may be as like to injure the doctor as the pod."

The silence hung heavy for a moment before Spock spoke up.

"If you do nothing, the doctor will most surely die. The chances that he might sustain an injury are still better odds for him than that certainty."

Nodding his agreement, Kirk looked at Scotty.

"Whatever you think might give Bones a chance, do it."

"Aye, Captain. It might be a good idea to have someone from Medical standing by though."

Kirk gave another nod and Spock moved to the intercom to contact Sickbay while Scotty began to prepare the pod. Kirk's mouth dropped open slightly when he realized exactly what Scotty was working with.

"Explosives? Scotty, are you sure?"

"No, sir - but it's the only thing that might give us a crack in this without killing the doctor outright. The problem is getting that initial breech, sir. Once we have that, it won't be any trick at all to force it the rest of the way open. There are other ways I might have considered trying, but they would take more time than McCoy's got left to him in there. How long has he already been in there?"

"We do not have a precise time as to when Doctor Adams activated the seal, but it has now been thirty-four minutes and twenty-one seconds since myself and the Captain entered this space."

"Aye, that confirms it then. This is the only option I can come up with that I can execute before it's too late, Captain."

Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, Kirk's eyes fixated on the pod again.

"Proceed, Mister Scott."

At that, Scotty turned as two of his people from Engineering came in with the additional equipment he'd sent for.

"Over in that corner, lads. We need a blast shield erected there and then I'll need one that will surround this pod 360 degrees."

It was shortly after that when they heard the outer doors opening. The inner doors opened to reveal both Chapel and M'Benga. Chapel moved toward Spock, unsure if he and McCoy were still in touch mentally.

"Where's Leonard?"

Spock's eyes moved to glance at the pod before he even started to speak, but Christine put two and two together almost immediately. Seeing her expression change, Spock didn't bother stating what she now knew, but moved on to what was being done.

"Mister Scott is about to attempt to open the pod, however there is a high probability that the doctor will sustain injuries if he is successful. I called the two of you here in case immediate medical attention is required. Are you sufficiently recovered from Doctor Adams attack?"

"Sore with a bit of a headache, but nothing to be concerned with, Mister Spock. More confused than anything. Doctor Adams didn't agree with Leonard on much, but I would never have thought he was capable of anything like this."

"It is a rather complicated tale, but I believe that I was supposed to have been the only one that Doctor Adams targeted personally. Those plans seem to have gone awry when we were able to remove Doctor McCoy from Vestoria,"

Any further explanation was cut off when Scotty spoke up again. As he backed away from the pod, the other two engineers moved in quickly and secured the last panel of the shield surrounding the pod into place.

"I've got her ready to go. Everyone needs to either leave the room until it's over or go behind the blast shield."

Everyone complied - in the end, only Kirk, Spock, Chapel, M'Benga and Scotty were behind the shield as Scotty breathed a soft prayer before setting off the charges. An alarm began sounding - a noise that normally heralded trouble, but Scotty was smiling in relief when he heard it.

"Hear that? That's the warning alert that the quarantine pod has been compromised. Get back in here, lads and break down that shield. We need to get to that pod fast."

The crack in the outer case wasn't much, but as Scotty pointed out, it was their foot in the door. He stepped to the side to allow M'Benga access as the doctor made use of the small crack to feed a tube into the pod in order to force air inside the compartment McCoy was still trapped in. A quick tricorder reading showed that McCoy was still alive, but the reading also showed that he needed medical attention. Moving back out of Scotty's way, M'Benga consulted quietly with Chapel and then got onto the intercom to begin relaying orders to Sickbay so that everything would be standing by, just in case. They didn't bother to send for a gurney since the one Adams had used was still there.

It seemed far longer to the anxious watchers, but in truth, it only took another ten minutes for Scotty and his team to force the pod open. M'Benga and Chapel hurried over immediately, carefully easing out the too pale form of their CMO. The faint bluish tinge still lingering at his nails and lips were testimony to just how close they had come to losing McCoy. Not that he was out of the woods yet.

They transferred him to the gurney and headed off to Sickbay at a rapid pace with Spock following close behind. Kirk remained behind with Scotty as he and his two men began cleanup. Watching them, he spoke to himself, not even realizing that he was speaking out loud.

"It's me they want to bring down. Why don't they just send someone after me directly?"

Eyes on his own work and not realizing the question was not actually being put to him, Scotty answered.

"Because they kin that such a thing is nae possible, Captain. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that no-one will get close enough to injure you so long as Mister Spock has a say in it. And if they injure you, well, Doctor McCoy's pulled out more than one trick out of his medical kit in the past to keep you with us. And I know that I'd be safe in saying that neither of them would have it any other way, sir."

At that, Scotty finally looked over his shoulder and flashed a quick smile to the man that was both Captain and friend.

"Me and the lads have everything under control here, Captain."

Kirk managed to quirk a small smile at that.

"Trying to chase me off, Scotty?"

"Not at all, sir. Just a wee reminder that there's somewhere else right now where you're needed more."

Moving over to briefly lay a hand on Scotty's shoulder, Kirk nodded and headed for Sickbay.  Once he arrived, Kirk found Spock standing stoically by, but he was the only one in sight. Shifting his gaze as the Captain entered, Spock began to fill him in.

"Doctor McCoy is in surgery at the moment, sir."

"How bad is he?"

"The injuries he suffered are serious but nothing that should endanger him in and of themselves. The main cause for concern is that one area needing repair is located dangerously close to the implant. They are taking extra precautions to try to insure that they do not trigger the device during the procedure. Nurse Chapel suggested that we might prefer to wait in Doctor McCoy's office."

"Probably not a bad idea. Coming, Mister Spock?"

Spock followed quietly behind Kirk, watching as the Captain began pacing before the door had even fully shut behind them. He had the distinct impression that if he remained quiet long enough, the Captain would begin to speak. Another minute of pacing proved him right.

"This isn't right. Bones shouldn't be going through all of this just because of me."

"If I may speak freely, sir? He is not going through anything because of you but rather because of a currently unknown foe connected with Starfleet. Since their problem with you seems to be in connection with your service record aboard the Enterprise, then his quarrel is not merely with you but with everyone that has served under your command, including Doctor McCoy and myself. That is, of course, assuming that you are not taking solo credit for the successful missions we have accomplished."

"We're alone for now, drop the formalities and speak freely, Spock. And no. I know no Captain does anything alone, Spock. But - this smacks of politics and Bones? Bones is probably the least political man in the Fleet. He got his rank through skill alone, not because of any connections."

"That fact alone likely has earned him more enemies than you might realize. I have found it to be a truth that those who are unable to attain their positions without the added pull of others tend to be envious of those that succeed on their own merits. That may well be a factor in the campaign against you as well, Jim."

Moving to one of the chairs, Spock sat before continuing.

"It is perhaps among the reasons that our command team works together so well is that all of us came to our positions despite politics rather than because of them. In my own case, even though my mother is a brilliant woman in her own right, I had to strive harder and joining Starfleet was most assuredly despite political pressures."

Stopping his pacing, Kirk leaned against the back of another chair. Sighing, he formed a fist with his right hand and thumped it lightly against the top of the chair.

"Maybe you have a point, but targeting me - targeting us - because of that seems so - so -"

"Petty?"

"Yes, exactly. Petty."

"Is there another motive that would make you feel more at ease with the situation?"

That thought took Kirk off-guard enough that a short laugh came out.

"No. If someone had what I would consider to be a good enough motivation, that would mean that we'd deliberately done something to warrant all of this. And I don't believe that. Especially with Adams going after Bones. All Bones did was show concern over the condition we found Doctor van Gelder in, suspect something was wrong and ask us to look into it. If the man hadn't been using other people as guinea pigs, nothing would have happened."

Spock steepled his fingers thoughtfully.

"Jim, I believe you may just have gone across what might be the root of our problems. The late Doctor Adams machine made the implantation of false memories possible, did it not?"

"Yes, very much so. It had me believing in the existence of a relationship that never was."

"Such a device would be unethical for such usage, but there are those for who that the ethical issues would have little meaning."

"You think there may be a connection between that device and what's been happening?"

"Looking at the facts as we know them, we know that an individual or group in Starfleet was behind altering the Vestorian contract so that Doctor McCoy would no longer be aboard the Enterprise. We also know that an individual or group from Starfleet was most likely behind the suppression of information regarding the relationship between the late Doctor Adams and the Doctor Adams assigned to our ship. With the events occurring in the same time frame, the odds would be highly against the two groups at least knowing of one another and more in favor of it being the same group."

The thumping of Kirk's fist against the chair back grew more pronounced.

"And the knowledge of what happened back on Tantalus V is still classified, so it wouldn't be a case of someone just happening across that information. Even in our Doctor Adams case, he was supposed to have been informed that his brother died in an accident, but the details should not have been given to him. He doesn't have the clearance level for it."

There was a moment of silence, then Kirk began his pacing again.

"So, if I'm putting together what you're suggesting correctly, someone at Starfleet was either behind Adams research on mind manipulation or learned of it and planned to make use of it. That someone didn't care for our interference in their plans and, however they explained it to their accomplices, decided to break up our command team. Permanently."

The pace paused again as Kirk stopped and turned to face Spock.

"Do you think they still have plans to make use of that neural neutralizer?"

"The odds would be in favor of that. And since, as you mentioned, the incident is still classified, very few outside of our ship's personnel and those on Tantalus V are even aware that it exists. They would very likely be able to make use of it with very little fear of discovery so long as the were discrete in who they chose to use the ray on."

~This a private paranoia party or can anyone join in?~

Kirk noticed Spock's facial expression quirking into that 'almost, but not quite smile' that he occasionally formed when amused.

"While I am not sure of the details on Leonard's condition, he is back with us."

Kirk let out a long sigh as it felt like a heavy weight had just been shifted off of his shoulders.

"Very glad to hear that. Much as I hate to press, we've got too many unknown factors. We need Bones back on his own feet as soon as possible."

~I'm not going to argue against that one, Spock. I agree myself, but my body's had enough trauma for today. Day after tomorrow is the earliest I'd consider safe for the surgery.~

When Spock relayed over what McCoy told him, Kirk nodded slowly.

"Alright then, until that time both of you are going to be under protective custody. Access to Bones is going to be limited to the two of us, Chapel and M'Benga. Spock, I would suggest that you take up residence in his living quarters until after the surgery."

~Seems a bit extreme, but all things considered, might be for the best, Spock. We can crank up the heat in my rooms. You'll only have to put up with it for a couple of days.~

"Very well. The materials that Leonard were working with will need to be transferred over."

~Don't forget to bring your meditation stuff along.~

~The scent of the incense in your quarters won't bother you?~

~Naw. Kind of grows on a fellow after awhile. Well, time's wasting - let's get this show on the road. And don't even go there, Spock.~

~I would not dream of it, Leonard.~

 


	14. Chapter 14

A slight mental nudge from McCoy let Spock know that the doctor wanted to have a word with Kirk, so he willed himself to recede to the background for the moment. McCoy didn't waste a minute getting to the point and Kirk wasn't in doubt for even a second as to who was talking.

"I end up out of commission for a few hours and everything goes to hell. I know Spock's been neglecting little things - like eating - and from the looks of you, you've been doing the same. Pair of you have fifteen minutes to begin eating something that resembles real nutrition before I resort to making use of the nastiest supplements that I can dig up."

Knowing full well that any argument would be futile, Kirk just held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, not a problem. Would you two gentlemen care to accompany me to the Officers' Mess or would you prefer to eat in my quarters?"

"I'm good either way, but we might be able to speak more freely in your quarters, Jim."

The subtle shift in body language occurred again before Spock began to speak.

"Your quarters would also be a more secure location as that is a concern until the surgery can be performed."

~And the sooner, the better on that. I feel fairly confident that I have a good feel for the strength in your fingers now. This should be an unusual experience for you as well.~

~How so, Leonard? I have observed you while you have performed surgeries before.~

~But never from the vantage point of the surgeon.~

~True. It should be a facinating experience.~

~I'm buying you a thesaurus for Christmas. There are more words out there than facinating.~

Kirk had a slightly bemused look on his face as he started toward the door.

"Very well then, follow me. You know, I feel like I'm being left out of most of the conversations."

~Oops. We may have hurt Jim's itty bitty little feelings, Spock.~

~I see that recent experiences have not depleted your sarcasm.~

~Perish the thought. Do apologize to him for me though - assuming you prefer to stay in the lead role. It's your stomach we're about to fill, after all.~

Spock took a breath that sounded suspiciously like a sigh to Kirk.

"Our apologies. When there is a comment that we are making to one another, it is far easier to simply do it mentally. No slight to you is intended, but we currently have only one set of vocal chords to work with."

With a small shrug, Kirk waived that off.

"That's not a problem. It's doesn't bother me."

~There's a steaming pile of it~

~Leonard . . .~

~Just calling it as I smell it, Spock.~

Another almost sigh came from Spock and Kirk was genuinely having a hard time keeping a straight face, wondering if their actual bantering was as amusing as the imagined one running through his mind. Opening the door to his quarters, he waited until Spock passed through, then followed him in before moving over to the small table where the replicator was located. He slid in his card and punched in his preference, pulling out his meal before moving aside to allow Spock to do the same.

~Couldn't Jim at least get a lettuce leaf on his sandwich? At least pretend vegetables get into his system occasionally? You two are like the Sprats, only with meat and veggies instead of fat and lean.~

Giving his head a slightly puzzled, but bemused shake, Spock pulled his soup and salad from the machine and sat down across from Kirk. The grin on Kirk's face grew.

"Let me guess. Bones made a comment on my dietary habits again."

"A correct assumption. Although I have not quite deciphered his remark about the two of us being like the Sprats."

Looking equally puzzled, Kirk picked up his sandwich.

"The Sprats?"

~Jack Sprat, Spock. Your mom ever tell you any nursery rhymes as a boy?~

~Mother Goose? Yes. I am not certain that particular one came up, however.~

~Ask Jim.~

The mental equivalent of a smirk that was coming from McCoy was not at all reassuring to Spock, but his curiosity wasn't going to let the matter rest. As McCoy had already known.

"The doctor is referring to the nursery rhyme about Jack Sprat?"

For a moment, Spock thought he might have to defer to McCoy and let him come out to tend to Kirk as the Captain choked slightly on the bite of sandwich he'd just taken. Fortunately, he was able to get it the rest of the way down without assistance. He then gave a slight glare that was directed toward Spock's body, but not toward Spock himself. Which Spock found to be a bit disconcerting.

"Bones, did you seriously just cast me in the role of the wife in that rhyme?"

It became apparent that Spock had wisely stepped out of this conversation when the Vulcan's face formed a grin that should have been on a different face.

"Hey, if the dinner plate fits, Jim."

Reaching for his coffee as McCoy serenely forked up a bite of salad, Kirk grumbled.

"This isn't any fair. I can't even swat you without swatting Spock and he's an innocent party."

An eyebrow rose slightly.

"Spock might be many things, but innocent isn't on the list."

~Was that an insult, doctor?~

~Would you prefer that I agreed that you were inexperienced?~

~I suspect there is no correct answer to that.~

"I'll be glad when this is all over and I can hear both of you. Bones? Would you mind shifting to a more neutral expression? This is feeling a bit freaky."

"Sorry, Jim - I'll turn things back over to Spock and let him enjoy his meal."

Taking a sip of coffee, Kirk shook his head, still amused.

"Your facial muscles are going to be sore for a week after all this is over, Spock. This is probably the biggest workout they've ever had, going back and forth between the two of you."

"I am certain it will not be anything that I cannot handle though I am sure Leonard is anxious to return to his own body."

~Not that rooming with you hasn't been an education, Spock.~

~Likewise, doctor.~

The rest of the meal passed fairly quietly with both Spock and McCoy resisting any urges to talk to one another while Kirk was with them. Once the meal was over, Spock departed and headed for McCoy's quarters.

~Well, that was awkward. So, I forgot to ask while we were with Jim, but did Scotty expand your vocabulary while he was dealing with the pod?~

~Yes and no. While he did make use of several words and phrases I had not heard before, not knowing the meanings of those words meant that my own vocabulary did not increase as a result. Although I could hazard a likely translation in regards to the general meanings.~

~I'll bet. I've heard Scotty tear off on a blue streak of cursing a time or two. The man can be inventive. He loses me when he shifts to Gaelic though.~

~Salty language. Blue streaks. I find several terms used in referring to cursing make no real sense.~

~They do if you understand where the terms originally come from, Spock.~

~I cannot see where salty language would ever make sense as language has no taste.~

~In that case, salty isn't referring to a flavor. Men who made their living as sailors were nicknamed as salts or old salts. Since their language tended towards being colorful, cursing was also termed as using salty language. Means the same thing as if you said someone was cussing like a sailor.~

~And the term blue streak?~

~That was explained to me as being related to a bolt of lightning. Means someone talks really fast. Sometimes too fast to follow if you aren't paying strict attention.~

~So that is not solely related to cursing, but to the speed at which whatever is being said comes out?~

~You've got it now. I'm sure there are a lot of idiosyncrasies of our language that don't translate well without an Earth reference to connect with them. I'm also pretty sure a lot of folks use them that don't know the actual meanings. My Momma used to tutor English though, so I suppose I got more than my fair share of details.~

~Indeed. As a teacher, she did not disapprove of the use of idioms and slang?~

~Nope. She considers that they're what keeps language from getting dull. She also sat me down the first time she heard me utter a curse word. Said she felt I was of an age that I could use them if I liked, but if I was going to use them, I was going to damn well know what they meant.~

~Your mother sounds like she is a . . . unique individual.~

~Where I grew up, we referred to folks like Momma as being a character. And brother, she is that.~

~While we could quite probably continue a discussion on the oddities of English for several hours, it is not most productive use of our time. What are the plans for the remainder of the evening?~

~Screw productive. It's been a long and trying day. I think our best plans would probably be meditation for you and sleep for me since we need my mind and your body both well-rested. We've got tomorrow for me to run over what I need to do during the operation and get things ready, then the day after will be the surgery.~

~You seem a bit apprehensive, Leonard.~

~I guess I am a bit. Theoretically, this should work, but we only know generalities about that thing and not specifics. Any number of complications could crop up, so I need to be pessimistic and try to think of as many ways as it could go wrong as I can. That way I will hopefully have a direction I can if things do go bad. If everything goes right, I'll be quite happy to be pleasantly surprised~

~I can see where preparing for the worst case scenario would be necessary. Stopping for research in the middle of surgery would, at best, be highly awkward.~

~And possibly fatal. You know, Spock, when you train to be a surgeon, they tend to advise you never to operate on a family member or friends. Wonder how the medical ethics class would feel about a surgeon doing an operation on them self?~

~Those rules were made for circumstances that do not exist on a starship. If you could not perform operate on those you knew, neither yourself nor any other surgeon would be of no use onboard. And if the crew had to await arrival at a starbase for any sort of surgery, Starfleet mortality figures would increase at an alarming rate.~

~I believe we have entered that gray area my instructor once referred to as situational ethics.~

~Meaning the morality of an action might alter depending on the circumstances surrounding that action?~

~Correct. For example, someone might believe that killing is wrong, but then feel justified in killing someone else if that person was about to take a life themself.~

~While this is another line of discussion I find of interest, it still does not lend itself to your intended goal of rest.~

~I know.~

~The feeling of apprehension has returned, Leonard.~

~I know that too, Spock. I'm a full-grown man. Shouldn't be leery of sleep, but not everything is rational.~

~Is sleep the actual problem or the dreams that might come with it? If that is the case, your body is already at rest. If you are willing, I could possibly draw your mind into a state of meditation with my own. If it does not provide sufficient rest, we will still have another day to find some other method of gaining mental rest for you prior to the surgery.~

There was a fairly lengthy pause before McCoy responded.

~I don't know if it will work for me or not, but hell - it's worth a try. What do I do?~

~I will prepare the area. For now, try to clear your mind. Follow the rhythm of my breathing and try to let all other thoughts fall away.~

~Not generally the easiest thing for me to do, but I'll try.~

By the time Spock had the incense ready, he could already feel the calm starting to come from McCoy. Settling into his preferred meditation position, Spock slid into the proper state of mind with the ease of years of practice before reaching out and gently coaxing McCoy's mind into a similar frame. It took a few moments to adjust his own mind to the additional psyche, but before long he was guiding McCoy's mind into a deeper meditative state, finding the doctor surprisingly receptive. Spock felt the momentary pleasure when he noted that McCoy had entered a mental sleep deeper than dreams would reach, then put that thought behind him and let his own mind enter the same restful state.


	15. Chapter 15

Spock ended his meditation, giving a light mental nudge to McCoy to wake him as well.

~Morning already?~

~Indeed it is. Shall we attend to nutritional requirements before beginning the day's tasks?~

~Sounds good here. I need to reference some of what Jim refers to as my antique collection. More I've been thinking about it, the more that I'm afraid that the old-fashioned way is going to have to be the way to go. At least until I get that chunk of hardware out of me.~

~Isn't there considerable risk to making use of that outdated technology?~

~There is. But judging the risk of that versus the risk that a more modern tool might cause the device to go haywire, I'm taking the lesser of two evils.~

~I take that to mean that there is no option available that would eliminate the need to choose between evils?~

~None that I can come up with, so I'm going with the one least likely to kill or cripple me.~

~Since the operation will be tomorrow, perhaps you should retain primary control of the body today to remove any lingering unfamiliarity.~

~That might help at that, but you sure you don't mind?~

~If the thought was repugnant, I would not have made the offer, Leonard.~

McCoy couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he stepped forward mentally and began to go through his usual morning routine for getting ready for the day. Before he had finished, Kirk was requesting entrance.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Join me for breakfast?"

"Sure, Jim. Just give me a minute to finish."

"Alright, Bones. So - surgery still on for tomorrow?"

"It is, but why are you sounding so worried? You aren't going to be on either end of the scalpel."

"No, but the two of you are. With everything that's come up lately, I don't think my slight paranoia is unwarranted."

"I suppose not. In fact, I guess these past few days have been a real rollercoaster for you. Sorry about that."

Kirk put his hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Absolutely nothing you have to be sorry for, Bones. Unless you want to take the blame for teaming up with me in the first place."

"Sure, I can do that. I've made some questionable calls in my day, but deciding to join this crew wasn't one of them. Even with all the craziness that seems to go hand in hand with the Enterprise."

A light chuckle came out of Kirk at that.

"We do run into our share of unique situations, don't we?"

"That's putting it mildly, Jim."

Settling to eat what he thought of as the Vulcan version of 'cream of wheat' with fruit, McCoy started running over what all would be needed if he was going to forgo all powered instruments. Not just the scalpels, but clamps, sutures, forceps, suction - it made him sigh a bit.

"Why the noises, Bones? Sounds like something is heavy on your mind."

"Just the odd thought running through my mind that I should send back the suggestion that anyone coming aboard a starship as a surgeon should be checked out in the old-time methods of surgery in case of a situation arising that needs it."

What McCoy had said didn't seem to register fully with Kirk until about a minute later when he sat down his coffee suddenly.

"Wait - does that mean that's the kind of surgery you're going to be performing on yourself?"

Not looking up at Kirk and instead concentrating on the piece of fruit he was eating, McCoy answered very simply.

"Yep."

As the silence drug on, he finally looked up at the face of his friend and realized he'd done the near-impossible. Kirk was speechless.

"Jim, it's my best option. I'll have Chris with me. She's steady and has been through many an emergency with me. Before you ask, yes, I've reviewed the options. This one gives me the best shot at being able to go back to my life as it was before."

Kirk still looked worried as he picked his cup back up.

"If you say so, but you've always described that method of operation as barbaric."

"It is. But so is what was done to me, so I guess it fits. Jim? These aren't quite my right eyes, but look into them any way. I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"I do. You know I do. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Keep the ship in one piece and out of war zones. The rest is up to me."

The rest of the day entailed setting up everything. Since the entire area couldn't be under a sterile field as would normally be the case, he chose the isolation room and had everything but the absolute basics removed before sterilizing the room. Chapel stood by his side as they laid out the final preparations.

"Here's how it's going to go. All instruments and anything else we might need go into the room tonight and we lock it down before we go get our rest. First thing tomorrow, we sterilize the entire room again, then we shut the field down and take my body inside. We're going to take this slow and steady so the surgery is likely to last up to a couple of hours. Scotty should be bringing us a container within the hour that the device can be dumped into once we remove it from my spine. Once that's sealed, we shift back to modern medicine to patch me back up. Any questions?"

"What - what if you can't remove it, Leonard?"

McCoy almost didn't answer her and, in the back of his mind, Spock immediately pulled out of the meditative state he had been in and and was at full alert. McCoy gave a soft sigh, then reached a hand up to cup the side of Chapel's face. He knew she wouldn't like his answer, but she was assisting him. She deserved the truth.

"It's coming out, Chris. One way or another. I can't keep living half-dead like this. Tomorrow, it ends."

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned a bit more into the hand resting on her face. Then she gave a slow and steady nod. She wouldn't question it again - she knew his decision had been made after a lot of thought.

Moving apart, they finished the preparatory work that still needed doing in silence. Once Scotty delivered the container to them, they locked everything down. Just before they left Sickbay, Chapel reached out, ignoring whose body it was, seeing only McCoy in her mind's eyes. Pulling him close, she rested her forehead against his chest until the shivering left her body. She felt the light kiss on the top of her head as arms encircled her briefly.

"We're the best damn surgical team in the Fleet, Chris. We're going to get through this, then after I'm healed, me and you are going to get drunk as skunks together and try to forget this ever happened. You hear me?"

A smile, small but genuine, formed on Chapel face.

"I hear you. And you're buying the drinks."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'. Go get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

The remainder of the evening before starting meditation was occupied with working on the scarf. McCoy fell into an easy rhythm that pleased him. His manual control of Spock's hands was right where he wanted it to be.

~I'd meant to be further along with this project, but just as well, I suppose. My own body is going to take some therapy to get back to normal, so I can finish this with my own hands.~

~Perhaps now would be an appropriate time to put it away then. As you pointed out yourself, tomorrow will require your full attention.~

~Agreed. Just going to get to a good stopping point - which I just have.~

Spock took back over the body and began running through the routine he performed before starting meditation. Following along this time, McCoy noted that the steps leading to the meditation were as important as the act itself. The body, long accustomed to where the rituals were leading, was already well on the way to the serene state that the mind would soon be seeking.

For his part, McCoy was finding that serenity harder to attain. He knew better than any of them what the risks were and he also knew the surgery would be risky even with the latest in technology. Instead, he was going in with what was basically a fancy knife and a sewing kit, not able to even use his own hands. They never warned about stuff like this in medical school. Probably to keep the students from running away screaming.

Still, Spock was nothing if not persistent and he eventually drew McCoy away from the morbid turn of his thoughts and into the quiet nothingness that allowed his mind to rest without worries of the future or nightmares of the past.

When it came time to rise, McCoy took over the body from the start and Spock observed that the doctor had his own set of routines that he observed prior to surgery when the situation wasn't an emergency. First was a very minimal breakfast followed by a thorough cleansing of the body. After that, he changed into a fresh uniform and spent several minutes taking deep, regular breathes while visualizing the steps of the surgery. That done, he drank a cup of strong mint tea before stepping briskly out to join the newly arrived Chapel.

Exchanging little more than nods, they did such last minute preparations as were needed. McCoy's body was laid on its stomach, sterile sheets covering the entire body except for the small area of the back where his attention were going to be concentrated.

Christine had all of the sterilized instruments laid out neatly and ready. McCoy nodded his approval and then they went to ready themselves They passed through one sterilizing field before putting on surgical scrubs, masks, caps and gloves. Then they passed through a second sterilizing field and entered the room.

Christine swabbed down the area with a disinfectant and then held her breath slightly as McCoy called for the scalpel. From his position as observer, Spock noted that once the initial cut was made, the two of them were as precise and focused as any Vulcan might strive to be.

The first hesitation came when the device was finally exposed. The pair studied it silently for several long seconds before Christine spoke. There was a slight tremor to her voice.

"He didn't intend for this to be removed, did he?"

"Havarn being the genuine SOB that he is, no, he didn't. You got the container for this piece of junk standing by?"

"Yes, Leonard, but if you remove that -"

"Chris, it's coming out. You know of anyone that could perform this surgery better than me?"

There was a long pause before she finally softly whispered.

"No."

"I'll minimize the damage as best as I can and, with luck, we might be able to correct it later. We're going to need a way to isolate all these leads from one another. I don't even want to guess about what might happen if they touch."

"I think I know what will work. I'll be right back."

"Whatever it is, don't forget to run it and yourself through the sterilizer field."

Despite his desire to speak out, Spock remained silent. McCoy was right. He couldn't continue on with that device in his body. He watched as the two of them worked in perfect concert to slow remove the device from McCoy's body. It reminded Spock somewhat of a picture he had seen of a jellyfish - a blob with several tentacles that had to be detached one at a time from the spinal column. As he freed each one, Christine took hold of it with a set of forceps before coating it with a gel-like substance that quickly hardened so that the end of it would not come in contact with either flesh or another tentacle.

After the fifth tentacle was freed and isolated, Christine took a moment to blot the sweat from Spock's forehead.

"You need to hold up for a minute, Leonard. I need to change the IV bag out."

"Figures. This is taking a lot longer than I expected, Chris. But it looks like we're halfway there."

Spock found that McCoy had been correct. Viewing - and feeling - surgery being performed from the vantage of the surgeon was very different from observing as a bystander. The hours of intense focus while being confined to the small space and the near constant movements of his hands made the whole process far more physically demanding than he had imagined. In all, it was five hours before the last tentacle was removed and the whole device dumped into the secure container. And even then, they weren't done.

The container was removed from the room and then the sterilization field was turned on in the room. After dropping off the container, Christine came back in with their regular array of equipment and they exchanged a glance as McCoy scanned over his body before starting again.

"Nerve damage. Well, there was no avoiding that. Let's see what we can do about keeping me mobile."


	16. Chapter 16

At first, Kirk had been glad that the surgery coincided with his shift on the bridge. It would give him something to do. Something to focus on. There wasn't anything he could be doing in Sickbay other than pace, after all. Besides, M'Benga was under orders to report to him hourly with a status report.

The first report was that the surgery was underway. That was fine. Everything had started on schedule. The second report that the surgery was still in progress didn't worry him at all. He knew from what Bones had told him that the operation would take at least a couple of hours.

The third report that the surgery was still going on concerned Kirk a bit, but he knew that Bones was dealing with an unknown device. He probably was just taking everything slow and easy. Erring on the side of caution, so to speak. Then came the fourth - and fifth - and sixth - and seventh reports. Now his shift was ending and the operation **still** wasn't finished.

Kirk was now officially worried sick as he made his way down to the Sickbay area. McCoy and Chapel had to be exhausted by now and Kirk feared that exhaustion while performing surgery might be as dangerous to McCoy's body as the alien device had been.

The first thing Kirk saw upon entering Sickbay was M'Benga. Pacing. That did absolutely nothing to calm Kirk's nerves.

"Doctor M'Benga - any news?"

There was a hesitation. Not a _'I don't have anything to say'_ pause, but a _'there's bad news and I don't want to be the one to tell you'_ pause. Before Kirk could insist on an answer, the door to the isolation room that was being used for the surgery finally opened.

Chapel came out first, looking exhausted. Just exhausted. There was none of the signs of satisfaction that normally showed through the tiredness that Kirk associated with a difficult, but successful operation. His heart clinched, but the Captain didn't question her. He was waiting for Spock to step out. Or Bones in Spock's body.

Spock did step out shortly after and Kirk felt his shoulders tensing. Kirk had no idea how he knew, but he knew that the person in front of him was Spock - and only Spock. Moving over to his first officer, Kirk laid a hand on his shoulder. The Vulcan was practically radiating tiredness.

Kirk didn't have to voice what he wanted to ask, Spock already knew what the Captain needed to know.

"The doctor decided that it would be best if he were in his own body when the nerve blocks finish working their way out of his system. The removal was a successful endeavor, however the device was far more invasive that originally suspected as some of the parts of it did not register properly on the pre-operative scans. There is damage to his spine, but McCoy and Chapel both agreed that most the damages seem to have occurred on the occasions that the device was activated. The surgery caused some additional damages, but not as many nor as severe as the damages that would have occurred had the device gone off again."

Drawing a deep breath, Spock continued as his hands moved to clasp behind his back.

"The first five hours of surgery were occupied with removal of the device. The time since the removal was dedicated to repairing such damage as it was possible to correct. We have now reached what the doctor referred to as the 'wait and see' phase. He will be better able to determine how next to proceed after he awakens and can examine precisely what difficulties the affected nerves may cause. If the problems are minimal, no further aggressive treatment may be necessary."

"And if the problems aren't minimal?"

"I have already offered the continued usage of my own body should other measures need to be taken. I will admit to having underestimated the amount of exertion required by a doctor who is performing surgery."

Despite the less than stellar news, Kirk quirked a smile at that last comment.

"Does it give you a new appreciation for the profession, Spock?"

"Indeed it does. If you will pardon me, I believe I will have something to eat and then enter into meditation for a time."

"Of course, Spock. I suppose it will take at least a small amount of adjustment now that you aren't having Bones inside of your head constantly."

Spock paused.

"I suppose that there may well be some truth to that."

The way Spock phrased that had Kirk giving the Vulcan a curious look as he left. Shaking his head and putting aside that puzzle for another time, he moved over to M'Benga.

"How long do you think it will be before Doctor McCoy wakes back up?"

"Probably several hours at the very least, sir."

Looking toward where he knew Bones had to be, Kirk debated and decided that he'd follow Spock's example. He'd grab a bite and a nap so that he would be rested for when Bones would actually need him.

"I'll be back in a few hours, but if he wakes in the meantime, I want to be informed immediately."

"Yes, Captain."

It wasn't much over an hour later that McCoy showed the first signs of stirring, but no-one was around to witness it. One of the final things McCoy had done was to apply light restraints to his lower body that would keep him from moving too quickly when he woke, but that he could remove himself once he was fully conscious.

It took him a moment to remember where he was and he remained still, just taking even breaths while having the odd experience of having to readjust to being in his own body again.

"Computer, voice recognition. Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy."

"Identity confirmed."

"Turn off all medical alerts in the isolation unit."

"Isolation unit alerts switched off at this time."

Shifting, McCoy released the first of the restraints, then winced as he moved to release the next set. He regulated his breathing again to try and control the pain. He chided himself as he eyed the last of the restraints.

"Suck it up. Been through worse than this."

A hiss escaped as McCoy reached for and released the final set, then he stayed still as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth until the pain lessened. The readings on the panel of the bio-bed spiked again as McCoy slowly shifted his position until his legs were dangling from the side of the bed.

Steeling himself for what he knew was likely to be a highly unpleasant sensation, McCoy slid off the bed, still holding onto it with his hands, but allowing his feet to touch the floor. A whimper escaped as the pain shot through his body like a lightning bolt, but he managed to remain on his feet. The pain lessened from excruciating to agonizing, which was honestly not much of an improvement. Still, his legs worked. That was one major worry off of his list.

As for the rest, his body had been in a state approximating a coma and hadn't had any real food put into it recently. Now that he was moving again, he'd start eating properly and things would get better. There was a little voice in the back of McCoy's mind suggesting that he was putting too positive of a spin on things, but damn it, he was both free and on his own two feet again, however shaky. For today, he would keep the shadows at bay. And what he needed to help keep the shadows back wasn't far away.

Using his hands against the bed to help him, McCoy made his way over to where the hypospray was waiting with a pain medication. With a little help to manage the pain until he built his strength back up, he would make it through this without too much fuss. His hand finally grasped the cool shell of the hypospray and brought it to himself, injecting the contents.

Leaning heavily against the bed, there was a soft sigh of relief as the pain ebbed further down until it was a throbbing ache. Unpleasant? Sure, but he could live with unpleasant. He could and he would. McCoy had an obligation to this ship and her crew. He would be damned before he allowed a little pissant like Havarn to keep him from it.

There was a noise behind him and before McCoy could turn around, he heard Kirk's voice. He was extremely grateful that the pain medication had already taken effect as he turned around. Kirk's look of surprise brought a smile to his face.

"Bones! Why didn't they call me to tell me you were up? Are you supposed to be up? Where is -"

McCoy found himself chuckling at the mix of relief and worry in his friend's voice.

"Breathe, Jim, breathe. Nobody's told you because nobody else knows yet. I haven't been up for long."

There was a smile on Kirk's face that didn't quite make it to his eyes as he watched McCoy move stiffly and with a great deal of caution.

"No offense, but you don't look like you're moving too well, Bones."

"None taken. But if your body can be basically flat on its back for days, have the occasional large shock run through it, go through both a beating and an explosion before undergoing invasive surgery and you can do cartwheels? Then you can talk. Until then, I think I'm doing pretty well all things considered."

"What you've gone through **was** pretty bad . . . should I get M'Benga in here to check you over?"

The Captain's eyes narrowed just a bit as McCoy seemed to answer just a little too quickly.

"No need. I'm not quite up for returning immediately to duty, but I don't need constant babysitting either, Jim."

There was an expression on Kirk's face that indicated there was something else he wanted to say, but he cut himself off and shifted the topic.

"Anything that I can do to help you out?"

"Food would be good. I'd about trade my grandmother's quilt for a decent sandwich about now."

"Might I assume that you are thoroughly sick of the bio-bed?"

"A very safe assumption."

"You don't look like you're up to a trip to the mess, so why don't we get you settled in your office and I'll bring you something in there?"

"Sounds good to me, Jim. And as much as I'd like something more solid, I need to go with soup first since it's been awhile between meals."

"But you just ate . . . no, wait - you were there, but Spock's body did the eating. This is going to take readjusting for me too. Let me give you a hand."

"I won't turn down the assistance. Say, is Spock back in his quarters or is he sleeping in mine?"

Kirk opened his mouth to answer, paused, then sighed as he took hold of McCoy's arm to help him walk.

"I have no idea. He was exhausted, so he might have gone either way. He said he was going to meditate."

"Probably in my quarters then. That's where his meditation stuff is at."

Sitting down at his desk was more comfortable than standing, but McCoy turned his attention immediately to one of his drawers, pulling out the appropriate menu card. He then offered it to Kirk, who gave it an inquiring look.

"So what's this for, Bones?"

"Trust me, Jim. Nobody has their cards programmed for an appropriate recovery diet. Well, Spock probably does, but nevermind that. This is a collection of what Chris refers to as the three Bs - basic, bland and boring. Which they are, but they're also easily digestible which is what is important at this point. Last time my body had real food in the stomach was before we headed down to that rock."

Heading over to where he knew the Sickbay replicators were, Kirk inserted the card and looked over the choices. Three Bs was right, but he picked out tomato soup, applesauce, jello and tea as something similar to what he recalled Bones bringing him after his last surgery. When he carried the tray over and sat it on the desk, McCoy gave a soft grunt of approval.

"Thanks, Jim. You know, you can get yourself something to eat. It won't bother me and the company would be nice."

Taking the hint that had been delivered with a hammer, Kirk got himself a sandwich and coffee, settling down not too far from McCoy. He was actually glad for the excuse because something wasn't adding up in his head. Spock often referred to gut feelings as illogical, but right now, Kirk's guts were telling him that something was off with his best friend. Maybe it was just what Bones had suggested and nothing to worry about, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on the doctor. While he loved his crew, Kirk had to admit that after their time together, they had all taken on a few of his aspects that he wished they hadn't. Like the tendency to downplay anything related to themselves.

Looking up from his soup, McCoy noted the look he was being given and quirked a smile as he lowered his spoon.

"I'm not anywhere near where I was before all this, but I'm not as bad off as I was recently either. Even with everything bruised and aching right now, I have to say it's a relief being back inside my own skin."

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not at the moment, no."

McCoy felt slightly guilty at that since the lack of severe pain was due to medication, but he filed that away as nothing to worry anyone else with. Besides, maybe this really was what he had suggested to Kirk. Maybe he really did just need some time. The voice in the back of his head wasn't buying that, but he could keep that voice at bay. At least for today.

As he moved on to his applesauce, McCoy knew that keeping Chris and M'Benga at bay was likely to be considerably more of a challenge.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

When McCoy had eaten enough from the tray that he felt full and satisfied the ever-watching Kirk as well, he feigned tiredness - which was less of an act than he wished it was. Still, the Captain didn't leave until a call came for him from the Bridge.

Once he was by himself, McCoy took himself over to his desk and did something he had never done before. He used his CMO executive override to open access to to all the files of the medical department. Specifically anything that had Dr. Adams name attached to it. Then he began reading.

An hour later, he was having trouble breathing. Or at least that was how it felt. His mind suddenly recalled a version of the Rapunzel story that he'd read once to his daughter. Rapunzel had grown up content, surrounded by comforts and beauty until the day finally came that she was old enough to look out of her tower window. On that day, she discovered that there was a world beyond her pretty rooms. A world that she was cut off from by the tall tower and the thorns that surrounded that base of it. One glance out of the window had been all it had taken to turn her from feeling pampered to feeling like a prisoner.

His case was similar. The Enterprise had been a refuge, but now? He did a slow mental count of those that he knew. Well, not just knew. As CMO, he probably had more direct contact with all of the individual crewmembers than anyone else on the ship. The count was for those that he knew well enough that he could fully trust them. Out of the 430 souls aboard the ship, he doubted he could genuinely trust even five percent. That left ninety-five percent that he couldn't trust - and out of the ninety-five percent, how many were in league with Adams and his backers?

Part of it might have been the frustration at not having been in control of his own destiny since the Enterprise arrived in Vestorian orbit. Part of it might have been the way that the pain medication distorted his pattern of thoughts in small ways that he was unable to notice in himself. Part of it might have been justifiable paranoia.

Whatever the reasons, McCoy decided that he had to leave Kirk and Spock free to trace their problems back to the source while he would try to find a way to locate the remainder of the nest of vipers they had onboard. Because if there was one thing made clear by Doctor Adams' writings - it was that Adams was not the only conspirator here.

A week passed. McCoy was staying to himself for the most part, reviewing and correcting locations of items and procedures that Adams had managed to alter during that short time that he had viewed himself as CMO. The man had obviously meant to leave his stamp on Sickbay quickly.

Avoiding Spock and Kirk proved not to be too terribly difficult. He even pretended to be approaching Kirk himself on occasions that he knew the Captain would be busy. As for Spock, he just joked that he would have thought Spock had enough of his company in recent days to do him for awhile.

That status quo ended when Chapel positioned herself to meet Kirk and Spock as they left the bridge following their shift.

"Excuse me, sirs? Do you have a moment?"

Kirk had started to smile but that attempt died at the serious expression on her face.

"Of course. Why don't we go into the briefing room?"

"Thank you."

She refrained from saying anything else until the three of them were in the room with the door shut behind them.

"Alright, what can we do for you?"

There was a slight hesitation, but she squared her shoulders.

"I need to speak to the two of you as yourselves and not as Captain and First Officer."

A slight brow arch accompanied Spock's answer to that.

"There is really no way to separate the two."

Chapel nodded. Her expression showed slight disappointment, but no surprise.

"In that case, I'm sorry to have delayed you. Good day, sirs."

"Wait."

Kirk immediately moved toward her. This was about Bones. It had to be.

"Please talk to us."

She paused again before speaking.

"I don't need to talk to Doctor McCoy's commanding officers. I need to talk to Leonard's friends."

"Fine. Rank was left at the door. Agreed, Spock?"

Spock seemed slightly unsure, but finally nodded his agreement.

"As you wish, Jim."

It was Spock's use of the Captain's first name that put her at ease and she moved back into the room, taking one of the seats in the briefing room.

"As I said before, this is nothing to do with the professional side. If anything, Doctor McCoy is ahead on his duties. He's already begun the annual physicals that we weren't scheduled to begin until next month."

Kirk and Spock took seats across from her as she was speaking and Kirk gently urged her on.

"But?"

"But - he's avoiding both myself and Doctor M'Benga. Any time any suggestion has come up that we check him over to make sure everything is healing well, he puts us off. Always with something else that needs our attention more. I also know from the supply inventory that he is still on pain medication - not abnormal amounts, mind you, and nothing that either myself or Doctor M'Benga wouldn't be prone to administer ourselves to him. But if I'm reading levels correctly, he's not lessening his dosages any. By this time, I would expect that the dosages would be down to a quarter of what they were immediately following surgery. On another note, Leonard looks like he's beginning to lose weight and from the years I've known Leonard, that's normally a sign that something is bothering him - either mentally or physically."

"So - you think he's hiding the fact that he's still in considerable pain from us? Why would he do that?"

Before Chapel could speak up, Spock did, his tone very thoughtful.

"While Leonard and I did not share all of our thoughts during our time together, there were things that I received strong impressions of. And one of those was that, while he accepted the necessity of my devoting my time elsewhere, he felt guilt that the situation was preventing me from my usual position on the Bridge by your side."

Thoughtfully tapping a fingernail lightly against her arm, Chapel gave a slow nod.

"And if he's convinced that there's a current threat to the ship? Yes, that would explain it."

Kirk tilted his head, lips slightly pursed as he ran that over in his mind.

"You're both of the opinion that he might be endangering his health because of perceived danger to the Enterprise?"

"Actually, if I were to make a bet on it, I would be more inclined to think the perceived threat is to you and Mister Spock. And don't either one of you give me that look when you know full well that both of you have pulled the same sort of stunt in the past."

Opening his mouth to argue, Kirk closed it again and chuckled slightly.

"Guilty as charged. So, what the three of us need to do is find out what has Bones on red alert and convince him that there's a way to deal with it that doesn't involve him going around in misery."

"Perhaps if I were to examine computer usage from the Sickbay area. It is probable that if Leonard is trying to keep things to himself, he would be doing his own research."

"Good idea, Spock. I wonder if advancing the time of the physicals has a connection as well? Bones likes to be prompt, but something about pushing things up a month doesn't feel right. Especially since he has a tendency to demand that I'm one of the first ones in line for a physical."

"Generally because, even with that demand, you're normally one of the last we manage to catch for it, sir."

"Which makes it all the more suspicious that today is the first I've heard of it, wouldn't you agree?"

Kirk rose from his seat then.

"I would suggest the three of us start looking into the matter and meet back here at this same time tomorrow to share information. If anything seems to need more immediate attention, contact me at once. Agreed?"

As the trio left the briefing room and went their separate ways, none of them were aware that their movements were being observed over one of the security feeds. The watcher frowned slightly before rising and moving off to report.


	18. Chapter 18

In retrospect, if the woman had acted just a few hours earlier, things likely would have turned out very differently.

That morning, when Leonard McCoy rose to start his day and studied himself in the mirror, he came to the conclusion that he must have misunderstood those notes of Adam's that he'd come across and that he'd been paranoid as hell for no good reason. Well, maybe not so much for no good reason, but maybe that whole deal on Vestoria followed by the crap with Adams had him jumping at shadows. That was sure what it was feeling like to him at this point.

Well, he'd tried and tried hard to figure out if there was some kind of conspiracy and who might be involved. All that work and he hadn't come up with anything concrete - maybe because there really wasn't anything to find. Sighing, Leonard decided that enough was enough. After he got to his office, he'd ask Jim and Spock to meet him for lunch, swallow his pride and confess everything. He could put up with Jim laughing at him while Spock denounced him as being 'highly illogical'. Hell, wasn't like it would be the first time. Not by a long shot.

First things first though. That meant he needed to apologize to Chris first since she'd likely been dealing with more grief than usual while he'd been submerged in trying to sniff out any of Adam's conspirators. Deciding that showing her what he'd found himself would help him explain it all to her, he went to the computer terminal in his quarters and made a copy of the information he'd gleaned so that he could let her see it firsthand. Pulling the disc out, he looked at it for a moment as he mentally rehearsed how to approach Chris before snorting at himself and heading for the door. Chris would be pissed with him for chasing shadows, but she'd get over it once she understood where he was coming from. They knew one another too well.

Heading toward Sickbay, his thoughts were drawn away from talking to Chris by the sound of his name being called out.

"Doctor McCoy?"

He recognized the young woman as one of Spock's science team members - one that specialized in alien fauna. He searched his memory and came up with her name.

"Yes, Ensign Sigel?"

"Could I speak with you privately? Just for a moment, sir."

Getting called to the side was far from a new experience and Leonard had headed out early to try and catch Chris before their shift started, so he nodded. Somewhere along the way, he knew he'd become a substitute male family figure for many of the crew. There was no fighting it, so he just accepted it as another part of his job.

"Of course. I have a few minutes before I have to be in Sickbay. What can I do for you?"

She gave a glance down the corridor, giving the indication that she felt the area was too public before she opened the door near her. Stifling a sigh, he looked from her to the door.

"Five minutes, Ensign. That's really all I can spare, but if you need more time, I could schedule -"

"Oh no, Doctor. Five minutes should be more than enough time."

As he stepped into the room, she cast another glance down the corridor before following him in and allowing the door to close behind her. In the overall scheme of things, it seemed odd to her that the thing that was bothering her most at the moment was having to lie to the doctor.

* * *

Unknown to Leonard, the activity on his computer had sent an alert to Spock's station and the Vulcan immediately started looking over the information that their CMO had been accessing. Spock's brow rose slightly as he rapidly scanned the data and it was only a moment more before he raised his head.

"Captain - I believe I have something here that requires your attention."

There weren't many people that could detect the change of tone from the Science Officer, but most of those people were part of the command crew and all heads turned toward the science station. Kirk had been feeling vaguely uneasy since the start of the shift and he quickly rose to make his way over to his first officer. Spock slid to the side, moving out of the way of the viewer to allow Kirk to take his position. After what felt like several very long minutes, Kirk lifted his head and met Spock's eyes before turning and starting for the doors.

"Briefing room, Mister Spock. Mister Sulu, you have the con."

"Aye aye, Captain."

As the eyes of the rest of the command crew followed them, Spock followed the Captain silently. Neither of them spoke until they were inside the briefing room.

"That information that was on your screen. Is it still being actively accessed?"

"Negative. From all appearances, it was simply being accessed to downloaded the information to a storage disc."

"By Bones?"

"If not Leonard, then by someone with access to his passcodes."

"That would only be the two of us. Do you get the same impression from what you read that I did?"

"If by that you mean that it appears Doctor Adams might possibly not be the only crewmember aboard the Enterprise that is involved in the plot against Leonard and ourselves, then yes."

"I don't get it, Spock. Why didn't Bones bring this straight to us?"

"Jim, I have been privy to more of Leonard's thought processes than either of us is entirely comfortable with and from that viewpoint, I would venture that he feels that more than enough of the ship's energies have been focused on him - despite the fact that I have tried to assure him that has not been the case. While I did not take the time to fully view all past access, today was not the first time that he has called up this information. However, his previous times were all prior to our talk with Nurse Chapel which is why I had not come across it before."

"I suppose the only way to get the answers as to why he chose to download all of this today is by asking Bones directly."

"That would be my suggestion as well."

"No time like the present."

Reaching over, he pressed the button to activate the intercom.

"Kirk to Sickbay. Have Doctor McCoy report to the briefing room immediately."

He recognized the answering voice as Chapel's. He could also hear an undertone of worry.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but Doctor McCoy hasn't arrived in Sickbay yet this morning. He didn't respond to a call to his quarters, so I had believed that he was probably with you, sir."

That explained the worry. McCoy was, by habit, extremely punctual. More to the point, he also tended to keep his head nurse abreast of any deviations in his schedule. And Chapel was right - those few times that Bones wasn't where he was supposed to be, it was almost always because either he, Spock or both of them had intercepted him.

He found himself sharing Chapel's worry as he tried (and failed) to think of a time when Bones wasn't where he was supposed to be and it didn't turn out to be that something was wrong. The feeling in the pit of his stomach he referred to as his Captain's intuition was saying that something was wrong this time as well.

"We'll find him. Contact me if you hear from him."

"Yes, Captain."

"Kirk out."

Turning his gaze to Spock, Kirk lightly drummed his fingers on the table top as he spoke.

"So, during the brief space of time between the information download and now, Bones has gone off the radar."

"Off the radar? I was not aware -"

"Figure of speech, Spock. It means that he's out of communication."

"The question being whether that is by his choice or someone else's?"

"Exactly. Thoughts?"

"Based on the evidence, I would say it is due to someone else. If Leonard wished to have time away from Sickbay without drawing attention to himself, all he would have needed to do was contact Nurse Chapel with a reasonable explanation for not being there at his usual time."

"Agreed. Come on, Spock. We'll start at Bones' quarters. Whatever happened either happened there or between there and Sickbay."

"That would seem to be the most logical conclusion.'

As the two men exited the briefing room, Kirk felt that twinge in the pit of his stomach again and picked up the pace.


	19. Chapter 19

The wave of pain that hit him as consciousness began returning came close to returning him to oblivion, but Leonard outstubborned that impulse. Catching his breath, he shifted and almost immediately, a jolt went through him and drove the breath right back out.

Once the doctor was able to breathe again, Leonard opened his eyes and let loose a long string of colorful language that didn't help his situation, but did help him vent some steam. He recognized what he was inside of. It was one of the portable field generators that were used on the rare occasions that they had to pen a larger species of fauna on a planet. It was large enough for him to sit up in, but not to stand. It also wasn't large enough for him to lie down without curling up, which is why he'd bumped the sides when he came to. It took some doing, but he was finally able to get into a seated position without hitting the field again. Then he heaved out a sigh.

"Great. I'm stuck in a damn kennel."

The feminine voice coming from behind him made him startle, but he managed to control it enough that he didn't bump into the sides.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations, Doctor McCoy, but if it's any consolation, you won't have to put up with them for long."

The ensign received his full glare - the one he rarely pulled out unless it was someone he felt fully worthy of contempt.

"That you're way of saying I'll be dead before it gets too bad?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

"It shouldn't be more than a few hours until the pain reaches it's peak, then it will all be over."

"Thanks. That makes me feel tons better."

He managed not to hiss too loudly as the pain intensified again. She obviously knew the timing for when he'd been taking his medication.

"Let me guess. Adams hooked you up with access."

"As a research associate, yes."

"That shouldn't have allowed you access to my records."

Moving over to her computer terminal, she gave a slight shrug.

"Not normally, no. But we have an associate that works with the computer's programming that was able to make the necessary adjustments."

"Why?"

Her head snapped back around from the terminal she'd been reading.

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why are you endangering the ship? Why are you trying to undermine Starfleet? There's any number of whys that I'd like to know the answer to, Ensign."

"We are not endangering the Enterprise."

"Don't be naive, woman. Of course you are. You really think Starfleet channels aren't monitored by the Klingons and the Romulans? And who knows who all else? Once it becomes known that neither Kirk or Spock are at the helm, you won't have time to reach Earth before they swoop in. You got the slightest clue what a feather in the cap it would be to the enemy commander that takes down the prime ship in the fleet?"

"Mister Scott wouldn't allow that to happen."

"How would he stop them? Self-destruct? Yeah, that would work, but that would kind of suck for you so far as future plans go, wouldn't it, Princess?"

She stalked over closer to the container he was stuck in - obviously stung by the sarcasm of his words. Leonard just continued even though his hands were starting to clench.

"Use what I know is between your ears. Think about when we've been attacked. How we've survived. Kirk has been at the helm directing, Spock's been at the science station watching our collective backs while Scotty's been with the heart of this ship keeping her in one piece while I go around and make sure they stay healthy and whole enough to keep the rest of us from dying. Scotty can't be in the Captain's chair and nursing the engines at the same time, now can he? It's the teamwork that's kept us alive out here. You ever seen what happens to those lucky souls that Klingons decide to keep for slaves?"

"Shut up."

"Why should I? What are you going to do? Kill me sooner? That would be a kindness compared to what you have planned for me, wouldn't it? Hell, maybe you'd get along alright with the Klingons after all."

"You think I'm getting any pleasure out of this? It's just - what has to be done."

Without any warning, Leonard shifted the way he was speaking to her. His tone softened to what Kirk tended to refer to as his 'counselor voice'.

"Exactly what benefit is it for me to be removed from the picture? You're a researcher. How many of your findings have helped with problems on Earth or on some of the other planets?"

There was more than a hint of pride in her voice as she answered. "Over a dozen. More than that if you count the people that have taken my research and carried it further."

"And what about Spock? I mean, no offense to your own researching abilities, but I'd be willing to bet he steered you in the right direction at least once. I'd also be willing to bet that his research has reached a lot more places than yours has. Or is that what this is about? Professional jealousy?"

Sigel seemed both indignant and appalled by that suggestion. The indignation grew as the doctor began laughing. The sound of the laughter was pain-laced and didn't last long, but it clearly showed his disdain for her.

"I don't believe you. Willing to murder for no damn good reason without hardly batting an eye, but you're going to get bent out of shape that someone's going to think you've done it because you're eliminating the man that can show you up? Well, get used to it, Missy. I can damn well guarantee that's how it's going to look because there is no good reason to get rid of a researcher of Spock's caliber."

Rubbing her forehead, she turned away.

"It's regrettable just as your death will be, but it can't be avoided."

"Because we support Captain Kirk. Exactly why shouldn't we be supporting our Captain? Because he's arguably the best tactician in the Fleet? The number of treaties he's been a decisive factor on? The number of planets he's dealt with diplomatically that were persuaded to join the Federation?"

The way she was opening and closing her mouth without actually saying anything was leading him to believe that she really wasn't sure herself. Leonard started to speak again, but the last dregs of his medication had worn off and just getting his lungs to agree to draw in air was a fight for a few long moments. When he was able to speak again, it wasn't with a lot of volume.

"No. My guess is that's what's behind all this is an admiral whose glory days are long gone and who has it in his head that someone like Kirk is going to reduce the number of pages that an idiotic history book dedicates to that Admiral's memory."

Staying seated was getting more and more difficult. He'd forgotten just how bad the pain was when it wasn't managed. His accent grew thicker as he lowered himself to the floor of the containment unit.

"Worst of it? You and the rest of your group are sellin' out the Federation's future to let that idiot glorify the past. Only thing that the past is good for is a foundation to build on. You want to know how the Federation is gonna fall? Termites. You really think that getting rid of the three of us isn't gonna cause ripples? Every Captain in the Fleet is gonna figure out one thing real fast - you stand out, you get a target on your back. The good ones will leave. The good researchers will find safer places to be when they figure out that if you're good at what you do, you'll also be targeted. Same with decent doctors. All the best talent will be gone for good."

Leonard didn't know if she could hear him any more, but he was determined to finish saying his piece regardless.

"Lie about your reasoning to yourself as much as you please, but don't lie to yourself about what you're doing, because you're gonna be murdering a helluva lot more than just three men."

In the silence that followed, all he could hear was his own raspy breath. Then his body gave way a little too suddenly and he came in contact with the field again. His body decided that enough was enough and pulled him back into the oblivion of unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

Kirk exited the turbolift and began to move down the corridor at a quick pace. A few yards away from the lift, the Captain stopped as he suddenly realized that he was by himself. Turning to see out where Spock was, he hurried back to his First Officer when he saw that the Vulcan was leaning against the bulkhead and looking like he'd been struck by something.

"Are you alright, Spock? What happened?"

Several deep breaths were taken before Spock answered him.

"Apparently, something was dampening the connection between myself and the doctor. Wherever he is, he is currently unconscious, but immediately prior to that, he was both in a foul temper and in considerable pain."

"I'm in a rather foul temper myself at the moment. When I -"

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

Scowl still firmly in place, Kirk moved to respond to Uhura's call.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, Doctor M'Benga would like to see you and Mister Spock in Sickbay immediately. He says that it is a matter of some urgency regarding Doctor McCoy."

Spock's eyebrow quirked upward as he and the Captain exchanged glances. What had happened that had landed Doctor McCoy back in Sickbay?

"Tell him we're on our way. Kirk out."

When they arrived at Sickbay, Doctor M'Benga ushered them into Doctor McCoy's office and locked the door. Before either of them could question why M'Benga had called them there, he turned to look at them sharply.

"I am aware that the two of you have been concerned about Doctor McCoy, but I don't think having medical records hacked into is in the best interests of the ship." Spock stiffened slightly.

"I assure you that I have only been monitoring some aspects of Sickbay usage. I have not breeched confidentiality on the medical records of any of the personnel aboard the Enterprise."

"No, not personally, but having one of your subordinates do it for you is not only as bad, but worse because that means another set of eyes have seen it that had no business accessing it."

Kirk held up his hands.

"Gentlemen, let's sort this out later. Right now, I'd like to know what's wrong with Bones."

A confused look formed on M'Benga's face as he shifted his attention from Spock to Kirk.

"I knew something was wrong. Has he been injured? Why didn't anyone inform me?"

"Wait. You're the one that said you needed to see us regarding him. You mean he's not here?"

"No, he isn't. I asked to speak to you because of non-medical personnel accessing Leonard's medical records. According to the computer, Mister Spock gave them access as the Science Officer."

Spock went to the nearest computer terminal without hesitation and began to run a check. He was wearing the closest thing Vulcans had to a scowl when he raised his head.

"Doctor M'Benga is correct that the computer does state that I granted a higher than warrented access code, but I have never assigned that type of clearance to anyone. Nor would I ever do such without an express request and, were such permission ever to be granted, it would be highly unlikely to be given to an ensign whose specialization is in Zoology."

Once again, Kirk held up his hands.

"We're getting side-tracked again. First thing that I want to know is what the matter of urgency was that you wanted to speak of. I can see the records being compromised as being highly important, but not urgent."

Reaching over, M'Benga tapped the computer screen.

"Leonard might balk at speaking to me about his medical condition, but the man is meticulous about recording any medications he takes and he's been regular as clockwork about taking these - no more than five minutes variance at most. He hasn't taken his next doses and he's far past the time for them now."

Looking at the screen again, Spock frowned.

"These are the medications he has prescribed for himself?"

"Yes. Nothing unusual for post-operative except that he has even begun the process of weaning off of them yet. And these would need to be cut back slowly or Leonard would start experiencing some rather nasty withdrawal symptoms."

"I believe he already is. Jim? This particular drug has a side effect of dampening psychic abilities. I would venture that the experience I had in the corridor coincided with that drug having worked its way out of his system."

Pacing in a tight pattern, Kirk began to sort everything out in his mind by speaking his thoughts out loud.

"So Bones is currently dealing with the pain the medication is supposed to deal with as well as withdrawals from those same medicines. It seems to me that we have two very urgent situations to deal with. First, we need to find Bones and deal with whatever physical problems are going on with him. Second, we need to do a complete computer search and see if any other bogus alterations have been done in Spock's name without his knowledge. Let's begin by questioning this Zoologist. Who is it?"

It wasn't necessary for Spock to relook up the name.

"Ensign Haley Sigel. Should I have her report to conference room?"

"No, Spock. There's no logical reason that we would be asking for her. If she is in some way connected with whatever has happened to Bones, that would be giving her a heads up. We need all the advantage that we can get."

The pacing stopped as Kirk snapped around to face M'Benga.

"Have a team ready. There's no telling what shape we might be finding Bones in, so let's be prepared for anything. Come on, Spock. Let's go pay a visit to Ensign Sigel."


	21. Chapter 21

Ensign Haley Sigel was pacing in her quarters, occasionally looking over to scowl at the unconscious man in the room with her. She had been so convinced that everything that they were doing was all in the best interests of both the Federation and Starfleet. Now? Now she wasn't so sure.

Even though Doctor McCoy hadn't brought it up, she knew of him. It had been his reputation as well as that of Mister Spock that had first made her want to become a part of the crew of the Enterprise. As impressive as Mister Spock's research credentials were, Doctor McCoy's were even more so. Not only finding new vaccines and treatments, but development of actual lab equipment and surgical tool improvements. Adding to that list was the impressive catalogue of research that he and Mister Spock had done in tandem. If there was another active team of Vulcan/human scientists working together, she hadn't heard of them.

Which brought her back to what he had said - they would be murdering more than three men. Her conscience was now yelling at her that he was absolutely right. For all McCoy said about just being an old country doctor, he was far more. He had probably saved enough lives during his career to populate a colony. His natural curiosity that had led him to studying tribbles when there wasn't any need to study the creatures had helped uncover the contaminated grain that had been scheduled to be delivered to Sherman's Planet.

Her own time in the research lab had shown her that the combination of curiosity, knowledge, ability and imagination that went into creating an exceptional researcher was rare. Sighing, she sank into a chair in near exhaustion. Maybe Admiral Komack was right about Captains like Kirk being akin to powerful explosives just waiting to be set off, but surely if that were the case, there had to be a way to remove him that didn't entail depriving the Federation of two of its best researchers. She wasn't so vain of her own skills that she would hesitate to say they were in the top hundred in the entire Federation. As a team, probably the top ten if you counted the research that led to actual results rather than just research for its own sake.

Murder. She hadn't signed up for that and it hadn't been described to her this way. McCoy wasn't supposed to die - he was supposed to be stranded on a distant colony. She had thought he might actually get even more research done with the far fewer distractions. Spock was supposed to be transferred off the ship and onto an all-Vulcan vessel. There was supposed to be a member of the Vulcan Embassy working on that, but considering what she had found that Doctor Adams was working on, she had her doubts that that was the truth now.

Haley began massaging the back of her neck. How had it come to this? All she wanted to do was protect the Federation, but Doctor McCoy was right. This method would end up backfiring. She'd seen it at the last research lab she'd been at. The man whose name was over the top of the project would fire any researcher that made a breakthrough and then claim the work as his own. As word got out as it was bound to, no real researcher wanted anything to do with the project despite the vast sums being offered. The project eventually collapsed.

Something similar would happen here. The breaking up of the Enterprise's trio of officers would not go unnoticed and there would be little doubt that Komack and his cronies would likely have a difficult time resisting gloating over the fall of Captain Kirk. It occurred to her suddenly what the loss of Captain Kirk would be to leadership in the Fleet. Young men were joining the Academy with the goal of being the next Kirk - just as she had gone into research setting her sights at what Doctor McCoy had achieved.

Deep down, all she still wanted to do was protect the Federation, but she was seeing the means to doing that in a very different light. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she made up her mind as she deactivated the fields surrounding Doctor McCoy before moving to make use of the ship's intercom. A request for entry at her door made her pause just before she made the call.

"Enter."

As soon as she saw the red shirt, she knew it was Lieutenant Warren, the computer expert of their group. Her attention was fully on him and his on her, so neither noticed the doctor's silent return to consciousness.

* * *

Kirk was growing used to reading what the sudden stiffening of Spock's posture meant and he stopped the turbolift to allow Spock a moment to regain his equilibrium.

"Is Bones awake again? How is he doing?"

"He is awake, but still in considerable pain. He -"

Spock paused, his eyebrows moving downward to form what Kirk privately thought of as a Vulcan frowney face.

"It is difficult for me to get a clear thought due to the pain, but Leonard seems to be more concerned for my welfare than his own. It is most confusing."

"Perhaps something or someone around him is causing that. Is he alone?"

"No. He is not alone. There appears to be an argument occurring near him."

"Can you tell who is with him?"

There was a pause as Spock's brow furrowed further.

"I cannot tell. The pain makes trying to decipher the doctor's thoughts akin to reading in a dense fog."

Kirk pursed his lips slightly as he restarted the turbolift.

"Let's continue on to speak to the Ensign. She's currently our best lead."

* * *

Ensign Sigel noticed that Lieutenant Warren had a phaser with him.

"It's time. I have the nerve toxin ready. We have to finish with Doctor McCoy first. Do you have the hypospray ready?"

Moving to the desk in her quarters, Sigel laid a hand on the device.

"I have it. It's a faulty one that delivers a higher dose than it's set for. I pulled it out of the ones set aside for repair and recalibration. When it's examined, it will look like the doctor was just a victim of an accidental overdose caused by the faulty equipment. But - this wasn't the original plan. And they know about the toxin now. It won't work. Doctor M'Benga trained on Vulcan. He'll treat it."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Warren took a step closer to her.

"A bit late for getting cold feet. The toxin will work because there is no known antidote to it currently. M'Benga is a competent doctor, but he's not one that can pull rabbits out of the hat like McCoy does. Spock will die, but first? The doctor."

Her hand tightened on the hypospray as she shook her head.

"No. Even if I still agree about the Captain, I don't believe these two men dying will do anything but hurt Starfleet."

Sigel's eyes grew wide as Warren started to laugh. A deep, very unpleasant laugh.

"This was never about Starfleet. Do you really think Doctor Adams gives a damn about Starfleet?"

Before she could respond, the phaser fired and she crumpled to the ground, stunned. Warren walked over and pulled the hypospray out of her hand. Leaving the Ensign where she'd fallen, he moved over toward McCoy, who was still curled in a near-fetal position.

"This will be over before you know it."

The sudden move by the previously still body took Warren by surprise and the hypospray fell to the deck as McCoy thrust against the lieutenant. Once the element of surprise was lost however, the tide of the fighting swiftly went against the doctor. Warren managed to pin McCoy to the deck though he was having difficulty holding the struggling man there as he tried to recover the hypospray.

It was that scene that Kirk and Spock came in on as the Captain used his override code to open the door to Ensign Sigel's room. Warren gave up his attempt to grab the hypospray and instead went for his phaser. Spock was faster and dropped the man with a nerve pinch before the phaser could be fired. Then Spock roughly pulled the man off of McCoy and knelt down to check on him as Kirk scanned the room for any other dangers that might be present. Seeing that Sigel was down as well, Kirk moved to confiscate Warren's phaser before joining Spock at McCoy's side.

Kirk was worried about the tremors running through his friend's body and reached out to rest a hand in McCoy's hair. The blue eyes opened and the words that followed were soft but easily heard.

"Ya'll think you coulda pulled off this last minute rescue thing a little sooner?"

Spock's eyebrow quirked as Kirk let out a relieved laugh. Things were going to be alright now. He felt sure of it.

"They call them last minute for a reason, Bones. Let's get you to Sickbay and this pair to the Brig."


	22. Chapter 22

The first order of business was to get McCoy to Sickbay to get both his pain and withdrawal symptoms back under control. Both Spock and Kirk were irritated that he'd been concealing so much from them, but didn't get into it with their friend considering the amount of pain he was currently undergoing. Spock also noted that the combination of the pain and the medication were also probably responsible for the doctor's paranoia and desire to keep things to himself far more than usual. Kirk conceded that point, but also planned to have a long talk with his friend any way once everything had settled down.

As soon as McCoy was stable enough that he could think clearly again, he insisted that they had to track down whatever Lieutenant Warren had done with the nerve toxins that Doctor Adams had manufactured. It took two days of backtracking to find it, but when they did, Kirk was glad for McCoy's insistence. The toxin had been put into the food replicator stores and been tied to two different Vulcan dishes. Nothing that Spock ate often, but ones that he did eat occasionally. They all breathed easier once the substance was purged from the system and destroyed.

After that, things progressed very quickly. Ensign Sigel announced that she was both ready and willing to give full testimony regarding the plot against Captain Kirk. Considering who all was directly affected by the plot, Kirk requested that Scotty, Uhura and Sulu be the ones to handle the questioning of Ensign Sigel as well as assume the responsibility for sending the transcripts to Starfleet Command. The three agreed to shoulder the task willingly and sent in their reports along with the collaborating evidence that they had available. From the moment the contents of the transcripts were revealed, a shake-up began that was felt throughout Starfleet.

At first, the charges were viewed by some of the Admiralty as a possible smear campaign orchestrated by Kirk to retaliate against the constant criticism that Admiral Komack seemed to pleasure in leveling against him. That thought of how it might look to others had been one of the primary reasons that Kirk turned the questioning over to his other officers. It turned out to be fortunate that he had, otherwise the transcripts might not have been investigated any further. As it was, inquiries were made and, as collaborating evidence started to be found from sources outside of the Enterprise, the case expanded and then snowballed when the press caught wind of the story.

Any hope that the Admiralty had for keeping the situation quiet was blown away by some of the headlines screaming about a cover-up. The blame for the leak to the press was originally put unjustly on Kirk, but it was soon revealed that a civilian secretary for a lawyer working with some of Admiral Komack's staff was the one that contacted the press. She was the daughter of one of the scientists aboard the Enterprise and had been disgusted by what she'd read in a file she had accidentally come across. Her public statement regarding 'cowards sitting safely inside planet-based offices plotting to make the already dangerous job of exploration even more dangerous for the dedicated men and women serving aboard the Enterprise and other Federation vessels' created another wave of headlines that Starfleet would have preferred to have avoided.

No direct connection could be made between Admiral Komack and any of the incidents, though circumstantial evidence looked very damning. It was strongly suggested by the rest of the Admiralty that if anything else turned up while Komack was still on active service that it might do further damage to the image of Starfleet. In order to spare both himself and Starfleet further embarrassment, Komack resigned from Starfleet.

Two members of Admiral Komack's staff were court marshalled - to the men's dismay, it was ruled that, even though they were not members of the crew of the Enterprise, their actions warranted the charge of mutiny against them due to their attempts to overthrow the rightful chain of command aboard a Starfleet vessel. Found guilty, they were stripped of all rank and privileges before being sentenced to a lengthy term in the brig. When the length of their sentence was argued, Admiral Morrow pointed out that since the crime of mutiny was one of the few remaining death penalty offenses remaining in Starfleet, the sentencing had been rather lenient.

Aboard the Enterprise, court marshalls also began. Again, Kirk kept himself, Spock and McCoy from being any part of it beyond as witnesses. The required panel of three officers were, again, Scotty, Uhura and Sulu. The weight of evidence against Doctor Adams and Lieutenant Warren with eyewitness accounts combined with Ensign Sigel's testimony made the outcome of a guilty verdict inevitable. Doctor Adam's charges included mutiny, his attacks on Doctor M'Benga, Nurse Chapel and Nurse Selmon, his attack on and attempted murder of Doctor McCoy and manufacture of the nerve toxin for reasons other than medical research. There were even more charges that Kirk didn't bother to file on him. Lieutenant Warren had many of the same charges with the additions of tampering with the ship's computers, unauthorized accessing of files and sabotaging of the ship's food stores. Both Doctor Adams and Lieutenant Warren were recommended for the death penalty, but due to the close nature of the command crew, Scotty made the motion that the final decision on appropriate punishment would be carried out by an unrelated panel of officers at the next Starbase.

In the case of Ensign Sigel, in return for her testimony and guilty plea, her own sentence was limited to being stripped of all rank and privileges and returned to civilian life with a dishonorable discharge. She would be leaving the ship at the Starbase and given passage back to Earth.

Leonard kept mostly to himself during the two weeks it took them to reach Deep Space Station K-4. It wasn't until all three were transported off of the Enterprise and officially turned over to the local Starfleet authorities that Chapel sent a private message to both Kirk and Spock, informing them that the doctor had finally had a long-overdue breakdown. That didn't surprise Kirk in the least. For all of his friend's bluster, he knew that Bones was the sort of person that would never be able to figure out why anyone would willingly cause serious harm to someone except in defense. It said something for the extent that Kirk was expecting it that he'd scheduled the transfer to take place near the end of their shifts, so it wasn't long between when Chapel messaged them and when they entered Sickbay together. She didn't even speak when she saw them. She simply gave a very pointed look toward the door to his office.

The door wasn't locked, so Kirk entered without any preamble, Spock close behind him. The office was dark, but before he could bring up the lights, he heard Leonard's soft voice.

"Computer - lights up five percent. I prefer it dark right now, if you two don't mind. Just try not to break yourselves or the furniture on your way in."

The dim lighting allowed them to manuever closer to where the doctor was sitting. It took Kirk a moment to put together that he was on the small bed that he tended to use to grab a nap on during extended shifts or after a particularly brutal surgery. Kirk settled down to McCoy's left side and Spock immediately sat to McCoy's right. There were a few moments of pure silence before Spock ended it by speaking in a low tone.

"Now that they are no longer onboard, we should see to scheduling the rest of the surgery that you require. Or am I mistaken in my thought that their proximity was why you have delayed the rest of the procedure?"

"No. You aren't wrong. Before they were rounded up, I guess it made sense, but after? Guess I just didn't like the thought of us both being in such a vulnerable position while they were still close by."

Kirk eased an arm around McCoy's shoulders.

"Considering the amount of things that have been thrown at you since we were ordered to Vestoria? I can't say that a little paranoia was unjustified, Bones. I just wished you'd kept the two of us informed."

"Be honest with you, Jim? I'd convinced myself that I was all worked up for no reason. Matter of fact, I was on my way to ask the two of you to meet me so I could tell you that when I got ambushed. Considering they messed with the food stores, I guess it was just as well that I never made it to you."

"Just keep in mind that if anything like this ever happens again, we face it and fight it as a unit."

"If anything like this ever happens again, I'm resigning my commission and finding a backwater planet to hide on."

"The odds against a similiar circumstance occurring again are -"

"Don't want to hear the odds, Spock. If we were going by odds, I doubt they were favorable for any of this happening in the first place."

Spock paused at that, then inclined his head slightly.

"I have to concede that point to you, Leonard."

The hand on McCoy's shoulder gave it a light squeeze as Kirk began to grin.

"Well, that's behind us now and there's a few things I want to tell the two of you. First, we have been authorized for shore leave and we should be arriving at our destination in five days. Second, both of you are off the duty roster from now until then. I want you to do whatever is necessary to get the surgery needed done. It would be best if you were recovered enough so that you are both able to enjoy at least part of the shore leave."

To Kirk's surprise, there was not even a hint of argument and he noticed that Bones and Spock were exchanging a glance.

"Well, I know I need a serious nap."

"A longer than usual mediation period would not be out of place if you would care to join me."

"Sounds good, Spock. So we rest up and then operate tomorrow afternoon?"

"I know of no reason why that would not be acceptable, Leonard."

"It's a little disconcerting to hear to two of you being so agreeable."

Both Spock and McCoy turned to look at Kirk.

"You are never happy, are you, Jim? If the two of us are having a friendly little debate, you complain that we're arguing and if we agree, you complain that we make you nervous."

"Indeed, Jim. You seem to have illogical expectations for our behavior toward one another."

Eyes narrowing slightly but with a hint of a grin on his lips, Kirk looked from one to the other man.

"Are you double-teaming me?"

McCoy managed to pull off a credible innocent look as he turned back toward Spock.

"You know, I think paranoia just might be contagious."

"Current evidence does seem to support that hypothesis."

Shaking his head, Kirk got back to his feet.

"I know when I'm outnumbered. I'll leave you gentlemen to your rest - I have a ship to run."

"Not right now you don't, Jim - you just got off shift. Come with us to the mess. I'll probably sleep a little better with some food in my stomach. Spock?"

"This is generally the time that I have a light meal myself."

"In that case, I'd be delighted to join you. After your rest, remember to let me know when the surgery will take place."

"Will do, Jim. And that reminds me - I promised Chris that me and her would go get plastered once everything was over. I should be off the pain meds and able to indulge by the time we start shore leave. Care to join us?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Gentlemen, shall we?"

As Kirk moved through the door first, Spock turned to McCoy.

"Plastered?"

Chuckling tiredly, McCoy rose up off the bed and started to follow Kirk.

"Well, I could have said we intended to get drunk as skunks, but I don't reckon that would have made a lot more sense to you."

Spock rose, moving to the doctor's side.

"No, it would not. The English language has evolved a great number of peculiar turns of phrasing."

"Well, just look at it as a gift. Means me and you won't run out of things to talk about."

"That is unlikely to ever be a concern of mine, Leonard. After our meal, would you care for me to assist you in reaching a deeper level of sleep again?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd certainly appreciate it. I haven't sleep all that well lately."

"No trouble at all."

As the three men left Sickbay - Kirk slightly in the lead with Spock and McCoy a step behind him and side by side - Christine paused briefly to watch them. Instead of being split apart as the plotters had intended, the command trio was still together. The relationships had changed perhaps, but their bonds seemed that they were going to be even stronger than they had been before.

All of which meant that life onboard the good ship Enterprise was well on the way back to normal.


End file.
